ZoSan drabbles
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: A bunch of ZoroxSanji drabbles I've written so far. Will be updated with new ones later on. M rated for possible future drabbles.
1. Blush

**Blush**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Maybe OOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece and I make no money from this writing.

**Rating: **G

--

It's not that Sanji doesn't care for Zoro; it's that he knows he can take his kicks and still be fine. So he kicks. Aggravating him is the only way to touch him, so he lays the bait and accepts whatever comes his way.

Zoro knows this and that's why he bothers to fight back. He knows Sanji's behaviour towards women is just a front, and revels in the knowledge. But he won't act until Sanji does first. Breaking him down slowly seems more fun.

To see the shitty cook get flustered.

Or maybe it's because he would blush too.


	2. Scars

**Scars**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** None.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece and I haven't got money.

**Rating:** G

--

It seems like whenever he isn't around, Zoro does something stupid.

Like trying to cut off his feet.

It annoys Sanji because he usually has to deal with it, though Zoro acts like he doesn't need his help. More and more scars start to appear, causing him to wonder if Zoro is trying to look like a patchwork quilt.

He bitches about his dislike of them only when the others aren't around. And lightly traces over them with his fingers only when everyone is asleep.

They're the proof of Zoro's strength, but he wishes that he didn't have so many.


	3. Playtime

**Playtime**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Supposed to be humour, mildly OOC on Sanji's side (you'll see), sexual implications.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece and I don't make any money from this, but what a living it would be if I did!!

**Rating:** PG-13

--

"I _told_ you it was too small!"

"Shut up! They can't see us, right?"

"No," Sanji said sarcastically, leg sticking out of the wendyhouse's window shutters in the most conspicuous way known to man. "They can't see us at _all_."

"Good." Zoro replied, tugging at Sanji's zipper. "I'm not going to stop now anyway."

Wanting to kick him in the head, Sanji decided it was best to stay silent. There was no deterring the marimo now; his leg was trapped in the shitty window after all.

However, when the crew walked past sniggering, he _did_ punch Zoro in the head.


	4. Delicious Dish

**Delicious Dish**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Sexual implications. It's ZoSan after all!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece ;__________________;

**Rating:** PG

--

Sanji didn't just kiss. No; nothing with the pervert-cook would ever be that simple, and not once had Zoro even attempted to convince himself otherwise. Most other people would just part their lips and kiss you carefully, but not Sanji.

He had to first lick around the outside of your lips like a cat, dipping his tongue teasingly between them just to piss you off. Then, when he would finally allow it a bit deeper, the blonde would take total control, grasping the back of your head as he tasted every inch he could reach as if you were some sort of food.

And that was Zoro's problem with the whole thing; he wasn't goddamned food. Not for the cook, not for anybody! But he guessed that was where the issue had come from. He had seen the other man sampling the food he made for them countless times before, and knew that Sanji was treating him like a dish.

As for whether that was supposed to be flattering or not, he would never know. He'd far prefer to hurry along the process and have shorter kisses, yet there was no way he could think to tell that to Sanji.


	5. Cat

**Cat**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Sexual situations, possibly cliché idea, ZoroxSanji.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece.

**Rating:** PG-13

--

After sex, Sanji was oddly like a cat. He curled up next to Zoro's side and spoke in a soft purr whilst nuzzling at his cheek in what was a kind-of sweet way. And he liked to be petted. He liked it when one of the swordsman's warm hands would slide down his back to the slight curve of his hip, but especially enjoyed it when the tips of those fingers would rub behind his ears.

And on top of it all, his hair was as soft as anything. Zoro assumed it was all the care he took with it.

Sometimes the cook was not content to just lay about the whole time, and - like the cat he was certainly shaping up to be - tended to get bitchy if he was touched for too long. Minutes after the calming effect of his orgasm, Sanji would sit up and start to complain about where they had done it, or even just about boring every day things Zoro had no interest in. The blonde's mood pretty much changed with the wind, and yet he could always be counted on to lose his temper easily.

Not that Zoro minded, of course.


	6. Possessive

**Possessive**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece; can't you tell??

**Rating:** G

Thanks to AcidGraffiti from dA for the prompt 8D

--

To Zoro's surprise, the cook was very possessive. Which he figured was strange, seeing as Sanji changed which woman he was in love with every time a new one came along. Despite the fact that every woman he came into contact with was not interested in him that way. In fact, the majority of them were out to kill him, but the dumb blonde was too happy that he was getting attention to care about such trivial things.

In any case, Sanji's possessive attitude towards Zoro was completely retarded. The swordsman only found it irritating. Whenever he talked to someone else, he could feel the piercing blue stare on him, causing him to sigh. It was as if the cook expected him to suddenly have sex with everyone he saw – something he would not put past Sanji – when there was no need.

Zoro had no interest in anyone else, particularly not their fellow crew members, though Sanji seemed to believe otherwise. He acted like Zoro was about to leave him any moment. And it was both cute and frustrating as the swordsman _really_ wasn't like that.

Sanji had yet to realise that, but Zoro was hoping he would sometime soon.


	7. Animal Instincts

**Animal Instincts**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Kemonomimi ZoroxSanji (tiger/fox cliché), sexual implications, uh…yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, and it's a fucking good job because else there'd be this sort of crap in it.

**Rating:** PG-13

I blame AcidGraffiti from dA for this one too. She gave me the prompts, I just rolled with them.

--

The first time they had seen each other, they had been spooked. To see another with the same amount of limbs in this wilderness was quite strange, as they had never seen another one before. Curious, they had moved closer together, trying to circle the other and get some bearing on what exactly they were looking at. It had almost come as a shock when they realised they were both so different, and yet so alike.

They were both male, quite tall and easily angered. They liked their personal space and didn't hesitate to defend it. Both had large, fluffy ears and a tail sprouting from their spine, as well as whiskers growing from their cheeks. But even those similarities were different. The blonde's tail was far bushier, and looked more comfortable to sleep on, whereas the green-haired man's own was quite long and thin. The ears were also bigger, and they made the pretty face look even smaller than it was.

In comparison, the tiger was more masculine, but they both had animal instinct; and that was why they often fought each other before tumbling around in the grass in a far more intimate way.

To them, it was pretty much a normal thing, though if anyone of their species saw them they would easily have been killed. But they didn't know better; the two cubs that had been abandoned by their families had no one to teach them what was right and what was wrong. Besides, as long as no one saw them, they would be safe.

But as far how long they would continue unseen was a mystery. Many other animals lived in the woods, and not all of them would just sit idly by and observe.

However, when the time came, they would fight. And win.


	8. Blades

**Blades**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, Zoro being a pervert, sexual implications, imagined swordplay.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece! Look what I'd do to the poor thing!!

**Rating:** PG-13

--

Watching the cook make dinner was one of the few things that Zoro truly enjoyed. The other things were obviously booze, fighting and sleeping. The reason he liked it so much was because he got to see two of his favourite things working together in unison; Sanji and blades.

And oh boy did the cook know how to use them.

With every expert chopping sound, Zoro felt his pants get tighter. His eyes travelled over the cook's shoulders and down lower, to his bare forearms, the swordsman licking his lips as he spied the knives coming down perfectly. Fuck.

Sanji would have been a fucking pro with katanas, yet he had never even considered it. And that kinda pissed Zoro off, because it was pretty much a waste of talent. Imagining the cook with one or two swords was incredibly sexy, and he was tempted to walk up behind him right now just so he could get a faceful of blade. The look of annoyance he could easily picture on Sanji's face as he forced Zoro back wasn't helping, either. However, the blonde only attacked with his legs, so it was out of the question anyway.

But Zoro could dream.


	9. Attention

**Attention**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, highschool AU setting.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, GODDAMN.

**Rating:** PG

Another prompt from AcidGraffiti on dA.

--

Looking up at the blonde teacher, Zoro couldn't help but get excited. From the square glasses surrounding his deep blue eyes to the long legs that seemed to go on forever, this man was definitely his type. The way the blonde hair completely covered half of his face was mysterious and alluring, and the green-haired teen couldn't help but want to know what was underneath it. Even if it wasn't hiding anything, Zoro knew he would feel special just gazing upon it.

For the rest of the day, the teen allowed his mind to wander back to the teacher, ignoring all his other lessons with a stupid grin on his face. He recalled the small details about him that he so loved; the strangely curled eyebrow and the sparse yet somehow full beard were oddly arousing no matter what way he looked at it.

The fact the teacher was a man didn't bother him in the slightest. When someone was that hot, he couldn't care less if they were male, female or both. All he cared about was getting them to notice him. The rest of what he wanted could carry on from there.

Sneaking out from his last lesson early, Zoro walked toward the room where he had met the teacher in the first place, seeing him through the window. The rest of the desks were empty, so he pushed the door open eagerly, grinning when he saw the look of surprise in his direction.

Ignoring the usual pleasantries, he strode over, bending down and kissing the teacher firmly on the mouth. When the blonde jerked back, he just grasped his hair and tugged him back forward, kissing him as deeply as he could.

But a few moments later he was flying through the door from a rough kick.


	10. Frantic

**Frantic**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, strong sexual imagery.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece~

**Rating:** R

--

There was only one word Sanji could use to describe Zoro when they were having sex. And – unbelievably – it _wasn't_ shit. Which was weird, because Sanji absolutely loved the word, and Zoro didn't seem to have any experience in bed. In any case, the word itself was 'frantic'. The way the other man ripped at his clothes and pushed him up against whatever was around made it hard to think of a better one. The kisses that were pressed to his neck barely stayed at first, and the fumbling with his pants seemed to last forever under the swordsman's fingers.

The guy could cut through steel with one swing, but undoing a pair of trousers seemed beyond him when he was in this state, all sweat and heat and swearwords as he towered over the cook. Barely. Somehow Sanji always managed to get caught up in his stupid pace, gripping at his shoulders and head while rocking back against him with all of his might.

Eventually they would get out of the clothes and fuck until they were both satisfied, panting on the floor – or wherever else they were – before Sanji would disentangle himself and stalk off. But after the romp, the swordsman would always revert to his almost stoic self and act as if nothing had happened at all. And the cook thought that was fine. He didn't want the crew to know about their 'nakama with benefits' deal anyway.

It was far easier to get along if everyone stayed impartial with each other. Besides, he didn't want anyone else to see the look on the swordsman's face when he had _finally_ pushed inside, or to hear the groan when he would orgasm.

Only Sanji got to see those things, and that was how he wanted it to stay.


	11. Match

**Match**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, sexual implications…the usual for my ZoSan stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece, and I'm pretty sure I've mentioned that a hell of a lot of times these past few days.

**Rating:** PG

--

The world's greatest cook deserved the world's greatest swordsman.

They were a perfect match, and no one could disagree on that fact. From their looks to their personalities, they fit. Even as they bitched and fought with each other, the rest of the crew could tell it was more than they were letting on. Because, being honest, who would spend the majority of their time trying to piss off someone else unless they liked them? As far as the crew was concerned, the two nineteen year olds were courting each other as if they were children.

Because, of course, they made it seem that way. Sanji would say or do something, Zoro would comment on it, and then the next moment they'd be kicking and flinging swords about. They acted as if they hated each other, but it was the moments when they thought they were alone that gave them away. At least once, each individual crew member had walked around a corner to see them acting playful, or walked into a room to see them spring apart and start arguing.

The poor guys must have thought that they were being subtle, or that no one else knew. But unfortunately it was clear as day when you found them sharing a kiss, or when you heard the grunting coming from the galley in the dead of night with their bunks empty. Or even the rare times when they would just be doing everyday things, touching elbows or shoulders ever so slightly.

It was hard for the rest of the crew to keep quiet about it, too. Sometimes they just wanted to turn around and tease the hell out of them to see their reaction. Occasionally they would even make bets on who would catch them next or where the next secret meeting was going to take place, the crew constantly surprised by Luffy's ability to just watch from the sidelines.

They would never have expected him to be so delicate about such a situation, especially not for this long. He just wasn't that type of person. At first, he had insisted that it was none of his business and that he didn't want to know, but over time he got sucked in as well. It just seemed that keeping track of them without them knowing was just too much fun.

The days at sea without excitement were long, after all.


	12. 50 Sentences: Alpha

**50 sentences**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Contains spoilers, sexual content, yaoi, ZoroxSanji.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of Oda's awesome characters.

**Rating:** From G to R

**Notes:** #04, #17, #18, #23, #37, #43, #44 are all sexual/mature. #09 is spoilery for the Water 7/Enies Lobby arc (episodes 229-311 [specifically 252-255] and chapters 360-370).

Written for the 1sentence challenge over at LJ. Posted early as they haven't accepted my claim yet. Not _quite_ a drabble, but it certainly isn't long enough to be a oneshot.

--

#01 – Comfort

Whenever the blonde needed comfort, he could always count on the marimo to be nearby and ready to cheer him up.

#02 – Kiss

Their first kiss was nothing like Sanji had always imagined, but because it was Zoro, he didn't mind one bit.

#03 – Soft

Running his hand over Sanji's skin, the green-haired man could not help but marvel at how soft it was.

#04 – Pain

Pain was the thing that always pushed him to get stronger, so when Sanji bit and clawed at him during sex, Zoro found himself smirking.

#05 – Potatoes

As he watched the cook peeling potatoes in the kitchen, Zoro couldn't help but admire his fine ass.

#06 - Rain

On the Grand Line, no one expect Nami would ever know if it was about to rain, so Sanji always kept out for it, waiting for the day Zoro would sleep through it and end up with a see-through shirt on.

#07 - Chocolate

On Valentine's Day, the cook had made every single person on the ship some chocolate, but to Zoro's surprise he got more than anyone else.

#08 – Happiness

Aboard the Strawhat crew's ship, every day was surprisingly filled with happiness though Zoro questioned whether it would be the same without the blonde by his side.

#09 – Telephone

When Sanji called them from the Puffing Tom, Zoro had felt incredibly irritable as the blonde put down the phone and went to fight by himself.

#10 – Ears

Sanji knew that if there was one place the swordsman was sensitive to touch, it was his ears, but no one else did.

#11 – Name

As a rule, they never called each other by their actual names, but rather by insulting petnames, hoping that the rest of the crew would take it as hatred.

#12 – Sensual

Though he always made fun of the cook's oddly-curled eyebrow, Zoro had to admit that he found it strangely sensual.

#13 – Death

As a pirate, there was a chance that every day could lead them to their death, but if it meant they were with each other just an hour more, the two didn't care.

#14 – Sex

Before the blonde had arrived on the ship Zoro had never even contemplated having sex, but as he looked at the long legs and cocky expression he decided it was definitely something he should try.

#15 – Touch

With every touch of the swordsman's warm hands on his skin, Sanji shivered.

#16 – Weakness

Despite the fact that Zoro spent most of his time trying to eliminate his weaknesses, Sanji had been able to find one the first time he had said the man's name and watched his face flush red.

#17 – Tears

The only times Zoro would see the cook's tears was when they were in bed and he was being too rough; the rest of the time, Sanji kept his worries and thoughts to himself.

#18 – Speed

Whenever Sanji pulled down his pants, Zoro seemed to arrive at the scene with record speed, even when he was just trying to use the toilet.

#19 - Wind

When the wind howled particularly terribly at night, Sanji would climb into Zoro's bed and slip out first thing in the morning before anyone saw.

#20 - Freedom

In Zoro's opinion, the best thing about being a pirate was the feeling of freedom to do what you wanted and have sex with whomever you pleased; even if they just so happened to be the cook on your ship.

#21 - Life

Never a day went by that Sanji was ungrateful for his life, especially not when he had Zoro curled up by his side.

#22 - Jealousy

Even knowing the cook didn't mean it, whenever Zoro saw Sanji being lovey to a woman, he was incredibly jealous.

#23 – Hands

Because of the cook's refusal to use his hands in battle, they spent most of their time stuffed into his trouser pockets, which Zoro liked because that meant when they touched him they weren't as rough as his own.

#24 – Taste

Being a cook, Sanji always boasted that he had good taste, then he always would turn to Zoro and tell him that he didn't count.

#25 – Devotion

In Sanji's opinion, nothing said devotion like taking his boyfriend's dead ex-girlfriend's sword to get it mended when said boyfriend had no money.

#26 – Forever

They never kidded themselves that their fling would last forever, but in their hearts they wished it would.

#27 – Blood

At least once a week, Zoro would come back from a battle smothered in blood and scare Sanji half to death until the cook realised it wasn't the swordsman's.

#28 – Sickness

Neither of them would ever admit when they were sick, but felt deep down that if they were restricted to bed, they would want the other there to nurse them through their sickness.

#29 – Melody

On special days, Sanji would whistle a melody whilst cooking, and Zoro would sit just outside the galley to listen.

#30 - Star

Once, Sanji had attempted to teach him about finding his way around using the stars but Zoro had been far too interested in trying to kiss him to pay attention.

#31 – Home

Eventually after the adventure to find One Piece was over, Zoro and Sanji planned to move into their own house -- but only if Zoro wouldn't get lost trying to find it.

#32 - Confusion

If Zoro ever asked what Sanji was cooking, the cook would speak lots of foreign words and curses until he left feeling more confused than ever before.

#33 - Fear

Though he would never admit it out loud, Zoro's worst fear was that he would lose Sanji the way he lost Kuina, and every time the cook began to walk down the stairs, he would feel his chest tighten.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

None of the rest of the crew knew but Sanji was terrified of storms, and would spend the entire time with his arms wrapped around the swordsman until they went away.

#35 - Bonds

Everyone on the ship definitely had bonds with the others, but it was Zoro and Sanji's bond that was the strongest.

#36 - Market

Every time that he went to the market to buy supplies for the ship, Sanji dragged Zoro along just to spend a little more time with him.

#37 - Technology

Neither Zoro nor Sanji had any idea how to use the newest technology, but when given a vibrator, both figured it out pretty quickly.

#38 - Gift

As with many other couples, they had different ideas on what a gift was; to Sanji, a gift was a box of chocolates or a rose, but to Zoro a gift was a new bandana or a romp in the galley.

#39 – Smile

It was rare to ever see a true smile on the cook's face, and Zoro felt proud that he saw it more often than anyone else.

#40 - Innocence

Because of their separate problems in childhood, Zoro and Sanji didn't think they had retained any of their innocence, yet the rest of the crew could see it when they were close to each other.

#41 - Completion

With a cigarette in one hand and Zoro in the other, Sanji couldn't think of any other things that would make him think he had completion.

#42 - Clouds

When Zoro woke up from one of his many naps and looked up at the sky, there was always a cloud that reminded him of Sanji.

#43 - Sky

Since he had started to have sex with Zoro, Sanji was starting to see the sky more and more often.

#44 – Heaven

Sanji's hand stuffed down his pants always made him feel like he was in heaven, especially when that talented tongue was fumbling around in his mouth.

#45 - Hell

If he ever truly pissed off Sanji, Zoro knew that the corresponding weeks without sex would make him feel as if he were already in hell.

#46 - Sun

When the sun shined down on Sanji's hair, it looked to Zoro like the cook's head was on fire; which was both a scary and amusing thought at the same time.

#47 – Moon

On nights when the moon was full and the crew were inside the ship instead of on the deck, Sanji liked to pretend that he was waltzing with the swordsman under the blue glow.

#48 – Waves

Listening to the ocean's waves surrounding their bedroom, Zoro pulled Sanji closer and buried his face in his neck, tasting salt.

#49 – Hair

Zoro always wondered just what it was that Sanji kept covered by his hair, but never quite had the guts to ask or even to sneak a peek when the other man was asleep.

#50 - Supernova

Whenever the two teamed together, it was so dazzling and inspiring that it was like watching a supernova.


	13. Funny Accident

**Funny accident**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, attempted humour.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. I think we all know this by now, right?!

**Rating:** G

--

Everyone else on the ship had called it a 'funny accident'.

Sanji called it 'the worst'.

Damn those shitty stairs. With their shitty wood and shitty workmanship. Sure, Usopp had tried to fix the damn things a hundred times, but the third step down had to be _slightly_ shorter than the rest so he lost his goddamn footing.

And Zoro had just _had_ to be sleeping at the bottom of them. As if it was somehow normal to fall asleep anywhere in the way of the rest of the world.

When he'd fallen, he'd not only lost the tray of drinks, but also his dignity. Landing face-first into the marimo's lap was not something that he found funny in the slightest. Especially when said marimo woke up and started yelling curses at him as if it was his damn fault Usopp couldn't fix the ship for shit!

And as if that wasn't bad enough, the fresh drinks had fallen over them both, soaking them in places that looked entirely too suggestive for his liking. After the rest of the crew had finished laughing, he'd scowled and snuck off to get changed, but not before noticing how red Zoro's face was.


	14. Orange

**Orange**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings: **Very sexual, ZoroxSanji.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own One Piece…which is funny, cause I always thought that if you write for a fandom enough it would magically become yours. I guess since I don't own DBZ either that I'm wrong.

**Rating:** R

--

Zoro's favourite place to fuck Sanji was definitely out under Nami's tall mikan trees.

It was the place Sanji most disliked to do this sort of thing, so he was far more tense than usual, which in Zoro's opinion was not a bad thing at all. The way the cook would tense at any sort of noise was rather blissful, and the swordsman liked it to the point that he would break twigs under his boots just to feel Sanji squeeze him deliciously tight in panic.

And luckily for him, the blonde never realised he was doing it on purpose.


	15. Vegetable

**Vegetable**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Slight yaoi, ZoroxSanji.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece nor any of its wonderful and colourful characters. Is that okay with you?

**Rating:** G

References "Squid", so you might want to read that first, though this can definitely be a stand-alone piece.

--

With a crew of nine people, there were a lot of dietary things to keep in mind when making them meals. Like any allergies or foods the crew disliked. Then there was remembering who exactly was allergic to what, and it was this that made Sanji's life difficult.

Then there were times when certain members hated one thing that the others ate happily. This was what pissed off Sanji the most. As far as he was concerned, food was food, and if it was on your plate, you should damn well eat it. If you didn't have the decency to say you disliked it beforehand or offer it to anyone else during the meal, then it was yours. And if you didn't eat it, Sanji wouldn't stand for it.

Someone had made that mistake today. A certain green-haired sword-wielding someone.

Hell, the guy could eat squid meals for weeks on end, but the second you put a broccoli floret in front of him Zoro was crossing his arms or ignoring the fact it even existed. He wasn't even looking at the plate anymore, nor at any of the people around the table, ignoring any kind of pointed remark anyone made. Losing his patience, Sanji got to his feet, resisting the urge to kick the table onto the jackass.

"What? Too close to your own species, marimo?" Lips curling into a smirk, Sanji watched the agitated look on Zoro's face grow, the swordsman incredibly pissed off with him. The rest of the crew went silent before realising the stand off, politely excusing themselves through the door and leaving them both alone. "Even Luffy ate it." Sanji said calmly, staring at Zoro across the table as if he were just a kid. "So you're gonna eat it, moron. No complaints."

A few moments passed and still Zoro did nothing. He didn't pick up his fork, look at the cook or even give back some sort of retort, causing the blonde to scowl at the suspicious behaviour. Just as he was about to lose his temper, Zoro scratched at the back of his head, mumbling.

"Make me eat it if you can, shit-cook." Taking the challenge, Sanji slipped around the table to face Zoro, tugging the chair out slowly, despite the swordsman's weight. Straddling his lap before he could react, Sanji pressed the broccoli through Zoro's lips, smirking as Zoro chewed.

His win.


	16. Fringe

**Fringe**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji yaoi, nothing else really.

**Disclaimer:** We all know this by now: I don't own One Piece. Don't sue me, I have no money, just a bunch of ZoroxSanji doujinshi, and they'd be no use to you!!

**Rating:** G

--

Zoro often wondered why Sanji's fringe was so long on one side. It certainly was a weird feature about the cook – though arguably the curled eyebrow was _far_ stranger – so he couldn't help but think about it, especially when it brushed over his cheek so softly whenever they kissed.

A lot of the time, he wanted to just tug it up out of the way so they could have proper eye contact for once, but the hair seemed permanently plastered to Sanji's face. It moved so fluidly until it was about to be moved, and Zoro found that weird. The damn thing acted as if it had a life of its own, like it was on the defensive every minute of the day. And the more it lingered, the more he wanted to push it out of the way and gaze into Sanji's other, unused eye.

But the swordsman was more than aware that it was never going to happen. He couldn't remember a time when he had ever seen that side of the cook's face, even when he was asleep. And if it clung in sleep, it was suitable to assume it would never move.

But that was alright.


	17. Sensitive

**Sensitive**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Porny, ZoroxSanji, foot fetish.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own One Piece, blah blah no profit etc.

**Rating:** R

--

Reaching down to grasp the foot securely in his hand, Zoro looked over Sanji's sweating body with a bit of pride. The cook's hands were pressed against his face to try and hide its redness even as he trembled; his body giving away what expression he'd be holding. Despite Sanji's greatest efforts, Zoro always knew – or at least had a _fairly_ good idea – what the blonde's face would look like when he touched any of the lower part of his body.

For his fighting style, Sanji was surprisingly sensitive when it came to his legs, and Zoro used this knowledge entirely to his advantage, straying hands gently over the soft skin whenever the cook seemed like he was going to fight back. Somehow just that simple touch was enough to make Sanji cry out and bury his face in whatever was closest, stopping any complaints he may have had.

Whenever the swordsman did something he particularly liked, the cook would try to block off his voice; not wanting the others to find them, though Zoro himself didn't care either way. As long as they didn't move in on his territory, they could look and know all they liked. Not that he particularly wished for them to see – because Sanji was _his_ dammit, and only he should be able to gaze upon all the nooks and crannies of his lean body – but having them aware of it could only be a good idea. At least in Zoro's mind; he was definitely sure the blonde thought differently on the matter.

In any case, all he wanted right now was to ravish the cook to the point where Sanji would say his name and regret it later. So he lifted the foot to his mouth and started to lick over the toes, smirking when the blonde pushed at his head and whined. Ignoring his complaints, he took one into his mouth, massaging the rest of his foot with his hands even as Sanji squirmed and tried to pull it out of his grip.

He hadn't received a kick to the face yet, so he was going to assume it was alright.

Chuckling, he moved to lap over the cook's ankle, looking up at him cheekily. The look of pleasure and shame on Sanji's face was too fucking hot. Crawling up the cook's body, he pushed himself between his thighs, kissing his lips softly.


	18. Glasses

**Glasses**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Zoro being a perv (again), ZoroxSanji.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. Must we rehash this every few hours?

**Rating:** PG

--

Sitting across the blonde over the galley table, Zoro observed the book the cook was reading. At least, that's what he pretended he was looking at. In reality, he was staring at the glasses adorning the foul-tempered man's face, surprised by the fact he was using them for a practical use instead of just to look cool. Usually the cook would just wear them in danger situations, or maybe put on sunglasses to match his clothing choice, but not something like this. He didn't know that the blonde actually _needed_ them.

It was quite strange, and he wondered if Sanji needed them for day-to-day and just wore them selectively, or if the glass was just normal, and it was all for aesthetics. And there was only one way to find out something like that…and it wasn't by asking.

Leaning forward, he tugged the glasses from Sanji's face, watching as the cook blinked and looked at him in annoyance, eyes not quite focused. At the gaze, Zoro flushed red, finding it incredibly close to the expression the blonde made when he was filled with pleasure, hand going lax as Sanji snatched the glasses back off him, just scowling in response.

"The fuck are you doing, marimo?" Grumbling, the blonde made a move to put them back on, stopped by the swordsman's hand on his wrist, pulling them away again. Getting frustrated by the stupid behaviour, Sanji reached over to grab them, thinking Zoro was just trying to piss him off. And if he was, it was damn working. His eyes widened when Zoro tried to put them on instead, getting dizzy. Taking the glasses back off his face and settling into his seat once more, the cook raised an eyebrow as the swordsman got up, promptly walking into the doorframe. "Moron."


	19. Baratie

**Baratie**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji yaoi undertones, though feel free to interpret as friendship by all means.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece yadda yadda.

**Rating:** G

--

There were two things he had gained from their trip to the Baratie; his scar and Sanji.

One was a constant annoyance that aggravated him on a daily basis no matter how he moved, and the other was a wound that cut deep into his chest. He didn't even know what he did to piss off the cook so much, but Sanji would always come stomping over, challenging him with even just one glance. The damn cook acted like Zoro's mere presence was some sort of hindrance or danger to his well-being, or rather like a new male lion trying to square off against the alpha male.

Which was stupid, because everyone on the damn ship knew that Luffy was the guy in charge, so why did it have to be Zoro? If the shithead hated being second-best, it would make sense to take out the boss before anything else… At least, that was how Zoro felt about it. Whenever he'd had to beat groups of pirates for money, he usually went for the Captain first, as the crew would do his bidding if he won.

In any case, neither of the things that damned sea restaurant had given him were any good. The scar – whilst proof of his battle and a motivation to go further – only managed to make things more difficult for him as he went about his day, and Sanji… Well, there was a lot to say about that idiot.

There was only one decent thing about him, Zoro thought. And that was his cooking. It was infinitely better than the things Luffy had conjured, and his own messy attempts. Usopp hadn't been too bad, but he only knew a small range of things that they quickly became bored of. And all this was why the rest of the crew had warmed up to him so easily. The guy could cook. Nami was happy with it too, so he just put up with all of the guy's crap, though all he really wanted to do with cut the guy's pretty head off.

Because, dammit, no one should be that annoying!

But when the cook did things like help him clean off and change his bandages, there was little that he could criticise. The touch Sanji used was gentle but firm, and the smirk on his face as he did it was…almost pleasant.

He still hated him though.


	20. Breakfast

**Breakfast**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji pairing, slight exhibitionism themes, sexual.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece isn't mine and never will be. I wouldn't want to take it from Oda anyway!

**Rating:** R

--

It seemed that every single crew member had their own internal body clock that alerted them when it was breakfast time. And after the first few times of Luffy barrelling through the galley door to see him with his pants around his ankles, Sanji had become more wary. His own body clock was different than theirs; his stomach never alerted him in the way that anyone else's did, so he ended up having to stare at the clock on the wall. Unfortunately that was the least sexy thing to look at, and it always made him feel uncomfortable knowing he was on a timer, causing him to just stop doing it.

Then the damned swordsman had decided he wanted a piece of Sanji's ass every now and then, the cook finding himself pushed up against walls and surfaces more often than a bed. And Zoro always seemed to want him _just_ before breakfast would be ready. Over time, he slowly began to get used to hands rubbing over his body whilst he tried to attend to hot pans, shuddering as Zoro palmed his ass. Luckily the swordsman knew enough to refrain from putting it in until all the meals were dished up, flinging the cook onto the nearest empty surface before violently going at it.

They would always finish with just enough time to sort themselves out and make sure the food was alright before the others arrived, knowing looks on their faces. Without ever mentioning it, the rest of the crew would eat their breakfast and say their thanks; though he was sure they knew. They weren't exactly quiet. The second the door closed, Zoro was on him again.

Sure, Sanji now had to reheat the food before everyone came down, but at least he wasn't caught any more.


	21. Immobilised

**Immobilised**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Takes place in movie 6 (Omatsuri Danshaku to Himitsu no Shima/ Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island), ZoroxSanji, pervy Zoro…basically what you'd expect from me by now!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece~

**Rating:** PG-13

--

Shoving Sanji out of the way, Zoro felt some satisfaction in seeing the blue rings land snugly around the blonde's torso, immobilising his arms. Ha. That would show the shitty cook not to get in his freaking way anymore.

However, the moron still decided it was time to kick at him, which he dodged by leaning backwards, a hand grabbing onto the cook's ankle before he could right himself. Squeezing it painfully tightly in his hand, he swung his own foot out, knocking Sanji off his feet and onto his front, completely vulnerable without his hands. As the cook cursed, he let go of him and watched as he fell to the floor, chuckling at the sight of him so helpless.

For a few moments, he totally forgot their surroundings. Seeing Sanji's ass wriggling about like that was incredibly pleasant, and he felt himself start to get hard as he realised just how helpless the blonde was. In this position, he couldn't resist even if he wanted to, and after all the build-up, Zoro was looking forward to yanking those black pants down and going at it right there.

So he did.

Then the ring settled around his neck.

Shit.


	22. Fear

**Fear**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Possibly slightly OOC (I don't think so, but others would), Zoro/nakama though slightly more Zoro/Sanji oriented.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece. If I did, you can bet your ass there'd be Zoro/Sanji all over the place and it would be far less epic as my brain isn't nearly as awesome as Oda's.

**Rating: **G

--

Ever since he'd learned how Kuina had died, Zoro had subconsciously found himself watching people closely when they were walking down stairs. No matter who it was or how many stairs there were, he watched them like a hawk, paranoid they were going to fall at a moment's notice. The second there would seem to be a problem, he would be ready to pounce forward and save them. He didn't want to lose anyone else like that ever again.

Especially not one of his nakama. Over the few months with them, they had become more and more precious to him to the point that he wouldn't want to carry on if any of them died. Of course he would never stop if it did happen, but the desire to just end everything there would be too strong for him. He'd probably lose his head and try to accomplish everything all at once so he could just get it over with.

There was one crew member he worried about more than the rest, and it was the damn cook. No one else almost constantly had their hands full with plates or glasses, nor tended to twirl as they did so. It was just him, and Zoro found it frustrating. Hell, the guy's choice of hairstyle didn't help ease Zoro's worries either. The damn blonde locks covering one of his eyes made Zoro more paranoid than he'd ever thought he'd be, even if the stupid cook had good control over his legs.

It seemed that every day, the swordsman was waiting for someone to trip and get hurt. As if every day was a test of his strength. And that was okay, as long as no one actually got harmed. But seeing someone die in an accident was definitely his biggest fear.


	23. Exotic

**Exotic**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings: **Exotic skin fetish, ZoroxSanji.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece~

**Rating:** G

Used for number 27: Foreign of the 100 themes challenge.

--

Sanji's not the type that actively checks out men.

But on this ship, where most of the crew are men, it is hard for him not to pay attention to them. And Sanji _likes_ exotic men, so the swordsman does things for him that he never really thought possible. It's impossible for him to remember the last time someone managed to entice him, and it's his exotic skin that seems to do it.

Sure, Usopp's exotic too, but not in the way Zoro is. All those muscles and that short green hair are just so appealing, and Sanji finds himself staring quite often. He's always walking around topless, all sweat and smirks whenever Sanji goes by. It seems to be entirely on purpose, too.

The scar across his chest that signifies when they first met is one of the things the blonde knows he cherishes. And that gives him hope, though he knows all too well it is more of a symbol of Zoro's fight with that guy. Yet Sanji likes to hope.

So he teases and flirts, to try and gauge where he is on Zoro's radar. The swordsman pays attention to him, and that is all he needs.


	24. Cigarette

**Cigarette**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Sanji being a bit pervy, ZoroxSanji elements.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. Wish I did sometimes though.

**Rating:** PG

Not _quite_ a drabble - it's 100 words longer than I class a drabble (100-400 words) - but I think it's fine to go here. Enjoy!

--

It had all started when he had noticed the captain staring over at him whenever he had a cigarette in his mouth. Amused, he had thought that Luffy was just getting used to the sight of him – or some such shit – until one day he had been stared at very closely; Luffy's face almost pressed against his.

"What?" He'd grumbled, expecting to be asked for food. Instead, the captain had grinned widely, asking him about his cigarette and what it felt like. In surprise, he hadn't minded the strange questions, answering them all as honestly as possible before realising that what the other teen really wanted was a taste of his own. No better way to learn about something than to experience it yourself.

Looking around the deck hurriedly for Nami-san, Sanji had felt oddly relieved when he didn't spot her at all. If she ever caught him doing this, he knew that he was going to _really_ suffer. Pressing the filter to the younger boy's lips, Sanji grinned when Luffy breathed in and promptly started to choke, laughing good-naturedly.

It was always hilarious to watch someone choke on their first try, so the cook had never gotten over the amusement. And he never felt he would. Unfortunately, at the coughing, the swordsman appeared out of nowhere, eyes going wide when he realised what was going on. Shit, Sanji'd forgotten about his stuck-up bastard self.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't put stupid ideas into his head!" Zoro snarled, grabbing Sanji's collar and yanking him away. Of course, the blonde didn't allow it without a fight, kicking out at the swordsman angrily.

"Fuck you!" Struggling in the grip, Sanji glared up at Zoro indignantly. "Fine! I won't encourage your _precious_ Luffy to do it if you don't want him to!"

"Of course I don't want you doing it either, idiot!" Zoro barked back, pulling Sanji's body up against his. Feeling his face get hot as Zoro shoved his hand into his pants, Sanji's eye widened in surprise. Was Zoro…?! Suddenly, the swordsman pulled his hand back out, frowning as he started stroking his hands into his suit jacket, and the cook nearly died happy right there.

However, when Zoro's hand emerged from his clothes again with the cigarette pack in hand, he felt like a complete idiot.

"O-Oi! Give them back!" With a smirk, Zoro just pushed him away, slipping the packet firmly into his haramaki. Going even redder, Sanji felt a bit humiliated as the swordsman glanced down, chuckling.

"No, pervert-cook." Pressing a kiss to the blonde's head, Zoro turned and walked away, a smirk over his face as he wandered back over to the captain, no doubt going to explain that cigarettes were bad. Slipping a hand into his hair and sighing, Sanji watched him for a few moments, formulating a plan of how to get them back later.

He supposed he should quit, but seeing the swordsman so concerned was just too good to pass up.


	25. Skill

**Skill**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, blowjob.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine, I'm just borrowing Oda's characters frequently.

**Rating:** R

For onepiece_300's third prompt: skill.

--

The first time Sanji had sucked him off, he had not been expecting such a high level of skill.

The guy was obsessed with women to the point that it was painful for everyone else around him, so the sudden proficiency at blowjobs threw Zoro for a loop. So much so that it took him barely any time to cum, gripping Sanji's hair tightly as he got it in his mouth and over his face. After recovering from the orgasm, he had watched with wide eyes as Sanji had licked at his lips and wiped at his cheeks with his hands, looking up at him innocently.

The cheeky smirks at him for the rest of the day were embarrassing to say the least, but Zoro had tried to ignore it. He didn't want to let the blonde be amused or think he was fast, but he couldn't think of any sort of retort or explanation to give him. Hell, he couldn't even think of a compliment for the guy (not that he would have complimented him even if he had one).

As Sanji smirked at him from across the deck, he decided he'd settle for fucking his brains out instead.


	26. Honour

**Honour**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Nothing really, unless slight yaoi implications (ZoroxSanji) are worth warning about.

**Disclaimer: **One Piece is too awesome to be mine. Stop joking around~

**Rating: **G

For the onepieceyaoi100 prompt this week.

--

Sanji was the type of guy that firmly believed a man should never hurt or touch a vulnerable woman without her permission. It just went against his honour. No matter what the circumstances, it was a despicable deed, and he would hate anyone that ever did it. Even the mere idea was enough to get him riled up, as it had been impounded into him in his childhood that women were beautiful, delicate, and that he should only ever do everything in his power to protect or help them.

That's why he did his best to uphold what he had been taught, even when the women were his enemies. He just couldn't see himself hurting one, even if she was beating the crap out of him. It just seemed wrong, no matter what way he looked at it. In fact, it practically disturbed him. To him, nothing would ever be worse.

It was a weakness; he knew that. And one day it could possibly cost him something precious. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

But, as he looked over at a sleeping Zoro, he decided that taking advantage of vulnerable _men_ wasn't against his honour at all.


	27. Tainted

**Tainted**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, OOCish, fluffy, mentions of smut taking place.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece isn't mine, stop asking dammit. I never said it was!

**Rating:** PG

--

Looking down at the sleeping blonde next to him on the galley floor, Zoro wondered if their actions had tainted Sanji in any way.

After hearing him proudly flirt and be perverse about women, it was more than a little strange to picture the guy in bed with another man. But that was how it was; Zoro had chased after the cook until he had caught him and dragged him down to the floor where he had promptly stripped and deflowered him against the cool wood. Without complaint, Sanji had just accepted all of him, then softly fallen asleep, hand curled up against his face.

After a few moments of listening to his deep breaths, the swordsman had sat up and started watching him, a little ashamed for not having the sense to do it somewhere a little softer. No doubt they would both be covered in bruises the coming day after all of that… And as he watched him murmur and swallow in sleep, Zoro wondered if it was the best thing to do. Sanji would probably wake up refreshed and then stare at him in horror the next day, and the idea was somewhat painful. He didn't want Sanji to hate him.

If it was something like that, there were definitely other ways to upset the cook than something this intimate and special – at least, to Zoro it was – like 'accidentally' tripping him up all the time. He could piss him off any time he wanted really, without having to do something like _this_. But what if Sanji took it the wrong way? Called him disgusting and told him to fuck off and stay away from him? Zoro wasn't sure he could take that…

He didn't sleep that whole night through his worrying, and was rewarded by a smiling cook wrapping his arms around his neck. As he had held him close and run his hands through the soft blonde hair, Sanji had laughed softly and just let him do as he pleased. Relieved, Zoro had quietly confessed his worries, gripping tighter onto Sanji as if he were scared the cook would run away at any moment.

But Sanji had just continued to laugh, nuzzling against Zoro's cheek affectionately while kissing at the earrings dangling from his left ear playfully, whispering into his ear with a smirk.

"Don't worry marimo; there's no way _you_ could have tainted me."


	28. Swept Away

**Swept Away**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, sexual content, sad.

**Disclaimer:** Oda owns One Piece. I am not Oda.

**Rating: **R

--

The day Zoro had walked in on him masturbating had changed the way he spent his days on the ship forever. Instead of looking pissed off and storming out or making some sort of snide comment, the swordsman had just walked over and crouched next to him, staring intently. When he had stopped – who the fuck wouldn't with _that_ looming over them? – Zoro had glanced back up to his face, offering to finish the job off for him.

Stunned, he hadn't even had the time to reply when Zoro's calloused hand had moved his own out of the way and started to stroke him, Sanji too shocked to do anything but orgasm onto the well-practised hand. He'd felt mortified then, as the swordsman had leaned over and murmured to go to him whenever he needed to jack off in the future, his intentions unreadable as Zoro had left soon after.

For a while, Sanji had tried to ignore the proposal, not knowing what to do or say about it whatsoever. They were nakama, sure, and they should help each other out, but this…? Something told him that getting each other off wasn't _quite_ in that code of conduct. Yet as time wore on and the idea haunted him more, he found himself voluntarily going to Zoro for his 'help'. He wasn't even sure why, as each time the swordsman would do or say something stupid to him, and it seemed more hassle than he was willing to put up with. But the day he went to tell Zoro that, the swordsman had suddenly given him a blowjob, and there was not much he could say to that either.

Before he knew it, he had begun to reciprocate the feelings back – usually by hand, of course – whilst Zoro grew more and more adventurous, causing him to worry. He hadn't necessarily agreed to having a finger up his ass at any point… Yet as it continued to feel good and his own hand felt less and less appealing, Sanji forgot when to say no.

After the first time Zoro had put something larger than a finger into him, he had realised the idiot's feelings, far too late. Everything had clicked into place and Zoro's strangely affectionate actions started making sense, causing Sanji to feel sick. He hadn't meant to lead the other man on, but he couldn't back out of it now.


	29. Catch22

**Catch-22**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, obviously sexual implications, attempt at humour.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, got it? …Good.

**Rating:** PG

--

Sometimes fucking the swordsman was a _real_ chore.

It wasn't that the sex was bad; far from it, the sex was pretty damn good, actually, when he cared to admit it, nor was it Zoro's personality whilst they did the deed; unbelievably Zoro was well behaved at the time. It wasn't about where they did it either, though Sanji sometimes would prefer to be somewhere near a bed when Zoro pounced. No, it was none of those things; they were all fine as far as he was concerned. In fact, it was pretty shocking to see how much Sanji was willing to put up with from that oaf, when he looked back on it.

But when he was trying to redress afterwards…that was when he lost his cool.

Time and time again he had come down from orgasm to find not only his clothes strewn all over the place – which would have been bearable, even – but his necktie jumbled up in a huge knot. For some reason, it was always the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, and it was getting on his nerves.

It was plainly obvious a long time ago that the swordsman did not know how to tie one, nor how to take one off, so he had taught the shitty bastard the correct way to do it, but to no avail. Then he had just told the idiot to leave it to him, but Zoro just didn't listen, always finding some way to get to it before the thought crossed Sanji's mind. And the blonde wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose or if he really was that dumb.

Either way, it was getting to the point where he'd had enough. He was sick and tired of fixing the same damn thing each time – which occurred at _least_ once a day, if not more. If the moron wasn't going to do it properly, then he wasn't going to wear a goddamned tie at all! Fuck appearances for once; this was far more important! It didn't matter if the rest of the crew would comment on it. Besides, he would still look irresistibly charming without a tie.

But after he stopped wearing a tie, when he woke up, it was something else. Nowadays, he found his belt twisted into random shapes, his eye twitching just from looking at the mess.

Rotten bastard.


	30. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Little bit of ZoSan, like usual~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. We all know this by now, and if you don't, you're damn stupid.

**Rating:** PG

--

Zoro didn't like it when Sanji smoked.

Sure, it made the cook look sexy, and gave him something to do with his hands when he wasn't fighting, but that didn't mean it was okay. Even if Sanji did smell particularly nice after a cigarette, or if his mouth had a unique flavour the swordsman was coming to enjoy, he shouldn't be doing it. It was bad for him, and Zoro wanted him to stop. He smoked so damn much that the swordsman figured that it would be the smoking that would kill him later on. It was such a realistic possibility too that it was even worrying.

Yet he could not deny that he liked the way Sanji would purse his lips as he blew out streams of smoke, nor the sheer elegance that he seemed to radiate with a cigarette between his fingers. It was incredibly sexy, but there was no way he was ever going to admit that to the cook.

He had already tried to take the cigarettes from him before, only to find the cook smoking a different packet later on in the day. Sanji must have a secret stash of them somewhere, yet no matter how much he searched, he couldn't find it. And that was frustrating, because it seemed like Sanji would never listen to him even if it was for his own good. It was even more annoying when the blonde had agreed to give up in the first place.

As far as he could remember, Sanji always had a cigarette in his hand. The only time it seemed the cook wasn't smoking was when they were fucking each other.

But, that was okay. As long as Sanji didn't smoke then, he guessed he could accept the habit. Or just fuck him more.


	31. Fangirl

**Fangirl**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji (at least Vivi thinks so ;D), NamixVivi. Nothing other than those!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece. Would be difficult seeing as it's written by a man and I'm a woman, eh?

**Rating:** G

Not entirely _just_ ZoSan, but you guys will forgive me for that, right? NamixVivi is another pair I love, so I wanted to do some with them in.

--

"Shitty cook!"

"Fuck you, _marimo_!"

Watching Zoro and Sanji fighting across the deck, Nami shook her head. Every day it was the same damn thing.

"Ah, those two…when will they learn to get along?"

"I don't know." Vivi replied cheerfully, giving one of those bright smiles that calmed the older girl's heart in the way that only the princess could. "I think they're getting along fine." Resting her chin on her clasped hands, the blue-haired girl couldn't help a giggle. "It's kind of like they're flirting." Glancing over again herself, Nami studied them for a few moments again. Strangely, she could see exactly where Vivi was coming from; they did seem to act a little suspicious, kind of like the whole thing was just for show. "Mr Bushido seems the jealous type."

"Flirting, huh?" Turning back to the princess, Nami looked over her again, finding the engrossed look on her face quite adorable. "I can see that."

"When Sanji-san talks to us, it's always Mr Bushido that throws things or makes comments." Vivi mused, picking up her cocktail and sipping it. "The pet names don't help either." Pulling a tongue, the blue-haired girl laughed. "It's a little obvious, really." Looking down at her hands, Nami picked up her own drink and looked thoughtfully at the guys a little longer. Now that it had been pointed out, she couldn't think of the exchanges any other way.

Looking back at that smiling countenance, she wondered just how perceptive the princess really was. If her own feelings were just as easy to read as those of the two idiots in a near-wrestling match at the end of the deck. Whether Vivi noticed the way she smiled at her was different than the way she smiled at the boys.

Part of her hoped so.


	32. Broken

**Broken**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Foot fetishy, spoilers for movie 2, ZoroxSanji.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece!!

**Rating:** G

--

As the cook had kicked out at the boulders rushing toward them in just wedding gear and sandals, Zoro had realised it was time for him to take action too. Gripping on the floor of the corkscrew stairs, he tugged up with all his might and made the flat surface break into shards they could walk on. Rushing up the stairs faster, he watched almost in awe as Sanji kept lashing out with his legs, finding it a marvellous sight.

However, the blonde quickly paid for his bravery. Pausing at the top of the staircase, every single one of them was out of breath and tired, but none as bad as the cook, whose feet were battered and broken from kicking the rocks away. At that moment, all he wanted to do was bend down and lick off the blood, cradling those strong limbs in his hands until all the pain had drained from them. But unfortunately there was no time for anything like that, as there were pressing matters that they had to attend to, such as getting back both their ship and Nami.

Besides, broken feet or no, Sanji would probably have kicked him in the face anyway.


	33. Scenery

**Scenery**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, spoilers for movie 3.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own One Piece, and I never will. Shame, I could do with a world-renowned tale that earns me thousands. Maybe next time, eh?

**Rating: **G

--

Sitting on the back of the moving animal, Zoro turned his attention to the scenery behind him. He'd climbed on just after the damn cook, the wind slapping against his chest feeling great and making him feel ready for battle. That moron who dared to call himself the strongest in the world better be prepared for the next time they met! After such a stupid comment, he was more than ready to test out that claim, his body almost singing in anticipation.

Just as he was getting pumped up, he felt a hand rest over his own, glancing to his left to see Sanji looking out at the scenery with him, a cigarette held between his teeth tightly. It was obvious from the way the cook was sitting that he was thinking the same thing; the ridiculous claim from that ugly guy was getting to him. Personally, Zoro disagreed with the man. If anyone was the world's handsomest man, it had to be Sanji; it was just the cook being a complete dork that ruined the image. No one was going to admit that they liked him when they saw him slobbering at the sight of a bra, were they?

Glancing behind himself to double-check Usopp was still enthralled in his made-up image of the Animal King they were supposedly going to meet, Zoro kept his face impassive. It wouldn't have been a good idea to let anyone notice the gentle touch he and the cook were sharing, and his facial expression would certainly be a clue if anyone was looking. Luckily, Nami was too preoccupied with being on her goat to notice either.

Twisting his hand, he brushed their fingers together lightly and looked back at the scenery. This peace wouldn't last very long. Best to enjoy it now.


	34. Dog

**Dog**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** SanjixZoro (or is it?), strong BDSM themes, sexual.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece isn't mine, but you can sure as hell see that my dirty filthy mind is!

**Rating:** R

--

Slamming his bare foot down hard onto the swordsman's balls, the cook was surprised to see just how much the idiot liked it.

Hell, he'd expected Zoro to enjoy a little pain – all those injuries in fights certainly weren't for nothing, as Zoro could have _easily_ dodged – but to enjoy this was… Well, just watching it happen and knowing what exactly he was stamping on was almost enough for his own balls to start aching, so he couldn't even fathom liking the feeling. To the blonde, it was incredibly uncomfortable, but he found as long as he kept his eyes on the pained swordsman's face it was a lot easier.

He'd heard about Pavlov's dog, but this was pretty damn ridiculous. It was a surprise the swordsman didn't have a boner during every fight.

But if Zoro was going to act like a dog, Sanji was definitely going to treat him like one; the leather collar and leash strapped around the marimo's neck a testament to that statement. Grinding his foot down a little harder, he found himself aroused to the gasp coming from Zoro's lips, tugging the leash to bring his head closer. The swordsman should make himself useful.

But even as he had Zoro exactly where he wanted him, he felt like he was the one on the leash instead. It was clear from the expression on the other man's face that he was enjoying every damn second of the supposed torture, and the cheeky look he made as he slurped along Sanji's cock didn't feel anything short of predatory. As much as he wanted to think he had Zoro where he wanted him, it was clear that it was actually the reverse.

His dog or no, Zoro was calling all the shots here, but Sanji didn't mind.


	35. Condom

**Condom**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, attempted humour, highly sexual.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece nor do I have any of the characters locked in my basement or anything. Honest.

**Rating:** R

--

Everything seemed to be going perfectly fine up until this point. He'd managed to get across what he wanted to do, how he felt – more or less, anyway – and the cook had gone along with him almost perfectly. So there they were, both panting and sweating as Zoro had rubbed up against the bastard's entrance, about to thrust in. A foot had then pressed to his chest, and the goddamn whiny cook had ruined the moment by saying…

"Oi shithead. Put on a condom; I ain't having your children."

Pulling back, all Zoro could do was stare. What the fuck? What the hell had Sanji been smoking? How could they even _have_ children anyway? The serious look on the blonde's face – flushed with arousal as it was - hadn't helped his train of thought one bit. Children? What? Unable to understand what Sanji was even going on about, he flicked his thoughts to the actual comprehendible part, shaking his head.

"I…I don't have one."

"Then you ain't fuckin' me." Annoyed, Zoro was about to shout at him for leading him on as Sanji didn't have any of the goddamn things either when a foot crashed into the side of his head. When the blonde straightened and started pulling on his clothes, the swordsman found himself lost for words. Sanji could honestly just stop in the middle? Didn't it hurt?? With a quick pat on his head, the cook was out of the door, leaving Zoro to deal with his problem alone, though he could have at least stayed and helped him jerk off. Zoro would have done the same for him, and it wasn't as if they _had_ to fuck anyway! But no.

At the next island, he borrowed money off Nami and bought the largest pack he could find.


	36. Ashes

**Ashes**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, fluffy(?), nothing else I'm afraid.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece!!

**Rating:** G

--

Sometimes when he would awake, Zoro would have the distinct impression that the cook had been next to him at some point, watching him. The scent of smoke floating around him didn't help his suspicions, nor the small piles of ash he could find near his head. As for why the blonde saw fit to look at him, he didn't know; finding the action strange, but oddly not uncomfortable. If Sanji wanted to stare, then he could stare all he damn wanted. Zoro could really care less.

But when the moron was so damn obvious about it, he had to wonder if he wanted him to know or not. And if he _wanted_ him to know, did he want him to act on it or not? Rolling his eyes, he would remind himself that he would never figure out what the damn cook was thinking. So he just ignored the ashes, continuing to sleep wherever he felt like it. But over time, the piles grew larger and larger, the swordsman able to guess exactly where the other man had sat and watched him. More and more, he would start to feel hands brushing over his chest and cheeks in his dreams, getting more and more embarrassed as he realised the culprit. What the hell Sanji was petting him for, he didn't know, but he was going to find out!

The next time he settled into a spot, he didn't fall asleep. He just closed his eyes and waited, not disappointed as he heard the familiar noise of Sanji walking, making a show of being asleep as the cook settled next to him. Feeling oddly like he had caught him in the act, he was about to open his eyes and shock him when Sanji leaned over and pressed their lips together. Surprised, his eyes shot open, the sight of the blonde's lips on his own almost pushing him into overload.

Without thinking, he grabbed Sanji by the shoulders and flipped them over, kissing him hard as his hands scrambled to run over his body and into his hair. Struggling unexpectedly, Sanji pushed him off and started shouting insults, causing the others to come running as Zoro pulled him in for another kiss. Hearing the gasps, the swordsman carried on anyway, kissing the cook until the resistance stopped, licking his lips when he finally pulled back.

"You asked for it, cook."


	37. Force of Constraint

**Force Of Constraint**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings: **ZoroxSanji, attempted humour (a little), bondage.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece! Stop asking me, goddammit!

**Rating:** PG-13

--

If there was one thing Zoro prided himself on other than his strength, it was definitely his restraint and self-control. Whenever he wanted something, he could always block out the desire with hours and hours of training and meditation. In fact, it didn't even matter how much he wanted it, he was quite capable of blocking it out without even that, causing the other members of the crew to think there was nothing at all he wanted. Of course, excluding the title of greatest swordsman.

But whilst this was a good thing most of the time, it really made the weeks leading up to his birthday unbearable. Round every corner, there would be someone waiting, just to ask him what he wanted on a day he found completely insignificant. It felt like he never aged anyway, so having them get so excited every time there was a birthday was annoying. And it wasn't only his; for every damn birthday on the ship, they would all act like idiots, making Sanji bake cakes or some special food for the occasion.

That was even more annoying, because the cook would snoop about and ask pointed questions about what they wanted, interrupting his naps more than once about it. As always, he told him to just fuck off, and ended up with a stupid cake he didn't even want to eat.

He never got anyone anything for their birthdays – he had no money, and he refused to pay Nami the blasted interest she'd force on him anyway – yet they always seemed to put a lot of effort in for his, and it made him feel strangely guilty. Even the bastard cook was nice to him on that day, letting him drink the good booze without even so much as a snarl. He wasn't going to complain about that though; having the idiot shut his trap for one day was always a freaking godsend, in his opinion.

However, the crew did not always get him the best gifts. And he was trying to remember how much they all meant to him when he had walked into his bedroom and found Sanji tied up naked on his bed. Why the hell they thought he would want _this_ was beyond him!

But the longer he stared, the more enticed he felt himself becoming, stacking his swords against the wall. Losing control once wasn't so bad, right?


	38. Scythes

**Scythes**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Slightly OOC, sort-of gen but sort-of SanjixZoro. You can take it however you like.

**Disclaimer: **One Piece isn't mine. It's Oda's, and he'd better damn finish it or else!

**Rating:** G

--

Sanji had never liked swords.

Their only purpose was to harm and kill, and he hated that. The way Zoro used them was as if he was granting death upon anyone who even came close to him, the curved blades reminding the blonde almost painfully of scythes. Not that he was opposed to death in particular – he spend hours and hours around dead things after all – but to see something with such a base purpose pissed him off. They were weapons, nothing more, and he could not see how someone could be as obsessed with them as the swordsman was.

Yet every time they were in battle and Zoro beat down an enemy, he could not have said he wasn't grateful for them. Time and time again, the swordsman would help to protect the things that Sanji was quickly holding dear, and he was startled to find he was coming to admire them. The way he perceived them seemed to change too; as the more he saw a sword in Zoro's hand – or mouth – he found them comforting, as a source of protection. He almost felt safe.

And now he couldn't say he would have changed them for the world.


	39. 50 Sentences: Gamma

**50 Sentences: Gamma**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Contains spoilers, sexual content, yaoi, ZoroxSanji.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of Oda's awesome characters.

**Rating:** From G to low R

**Notes:** #15, #19, #33, #41, #48 and #49 are all sexual/mature. #25 is spoilery for the upcoming anime episodes (386-389 [estimated]) and the manga arc (chapters 492-496).

Written for the 1sentence challenge over at LJ. Posted early as I am damn impatient. As with alpha, this isn't exactly a drabble, but you guys don't mind, right?

--

#01 - Ring

Raising an eyebrow pointedly at the golden band in Sanji's hand, Zoro could hardly believe his ears when the cook told him that the ring was for him.

#02 - Hero

As soon as a woman was involved, Sanji took it upon himself to play the role of a hero, ignoring his lover's snickers of amusement in the background.

#03 - Memory

Both of them had bad memories of the past, but together, they knew they could make many happy ones in the future.

#04 - Box

Rolling his eyes at the large box left conveniently next to him whilst he was asleep, even Zoro knew it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that Sanji was inside it, ready to wish him happy birthday.

#05 - Run

Wanted pirates were quite often found running through the streets together, especially anyone from the Strawhat crew, yet Zoro and Sanji would always find themselves next to each other whenever they ran.

#06 - Hurricane

Sometimes Zoro could only describe their relationship as a hurricane; fast, furious, and demolishing everything else in its path.

#07 - Wings

When Sanji leapt into the air to do a kick, Zoro could sometimes see a pair of wings growing from his back.

#08 - Cold

Feeling Zoro shiver next to him in the crow's nest of the Merry, Sanji would laugh at him for being cold, then pull him in close for a hug.

#09 – Red

Noting the red stripe on Zoro's shirt, Sanji put back the red-striped tie he had originally chosen and put on one with grey stripes instead, not wanting them to match in case someone else noticed.

#10 – Drink

Swords, sleep, Sanji and drink; the four things Zoro liked to have every day.

#11 – Midnight

Whenever they got time alone together, it was often the middle of the night, but they didn't mind.

#12 - Temptation

The temptation to go over and grab the cook's ass when he was talking to women was always very strong, but for his own well-being, Zoro managed to resist.

#13 – View

Watching the scenery behind them, Zoro couldn't help a smile when he realised Sanji was sharing the same view.

#14 – Music

As Brook would play his violin out on deck, Zoro and Sanji would cuddle together under their blanket; the soothing music helping them fall into a deeper sleep.

#15 - Silk

When Zoro had pulled down Sanji's pants the first time, he had been surprised to note that his boxers were made out of silk.

#16 - Cover

Nights on the Going Merry had often been cold, but the swordsman was always more than willing to act as Sanji's second cover.

#17 – Promise

Neither of them had made a promise, but even when they were on land they found their way into each other's arms.

#18 - Dream

Each had a separate dream from the start, but now that they were together they couldn't imagine accomplishing it without the other by their side.

#19 - Candle

Zoro liked to do it in the galley in the middle of the night, because the one candle they lit always managed to illuminate Sanji's face in the sexiest ways.

#20 - Talent

Sanji had an uncanny talent for pissing the swordsman off -- but that was okay, because Zoro seemed to have that ability too.

#21 - Silence

Some days just passed them by in silence, but rather than find it worrying, the two knew that the lack of words only meant that something was right.

#22 - Journey

It had been a long journey just getting to the other side of the Red Line, but Zoro and Sanji would not have made the time shorter even if they could.

#23 - Fire

Even to this day, Zoro was disappointed that Sanji hadn't been around to see him jump out of the fire at Little Garden.

#24 - Strength

Though they would never admit it, they both deeply admired each other's strength; it was one of the reasons they sought each other out after all.

#25 – Mask

When Zoro saw the face behind Duval's mask, he took a moment to be horrified and then another to thank the god he didn't believe in that Sanji's face didn't _actually_ look like that.

#26 - Ice

The one time Zoro had almost slipped on the ice, Sanji had been there to catch him on his leg and thoroughly tease him about it.

#27 - Fall

However, when Sanji experienced his own fall at the next island, Zoro had just caught him effortlessly in his arms and not said a word, making the cook feel guilty.

#28 - Forgotten

As time went on, Zoro was shocked to discover he had almost forgotten about Kuina; thoughts of the damned cook taking her place instead.

#29 – Dance

The one night that every single crew member had gotten smashed, Zoro knew he would never forget it when Sanji had asked him to dance.

#30 - Body

Whenever the swordsman was out training on deck, Sanji would always find himself admiring every muscle of Zoro's body.

#31 – Sacred

Despite the cook's protests that his cooking equipment was sacred, he seemed to have no problem with pressing the blade of his knives to Zoro's throat whenever he got too playful.

#32 - Farewells

One day, they knew they would have to say their farewells, and that was exactly why they made every single day count.

#33 - World

People all over the world knew their faces, but Sanji was proud to know that he was the only one who saw Zoro's at the point of orgasm.

#34 - Formal

Zoro often wondered why the clothing Sanji wore was always so formal, but when he saw the outfit the cook had worn in Skypiea, he had told him never to dress that way again.

#35 - Fever

It wasn't often that either of them got sick, but when Sanji had a high fever, Zoro stayed beside his bed until he had recovered completely.

#36 - Laugh

Zoro was always happy that he could make Sanji laugh -- but not that the laughter was always directed _at_ him instead of _with_ him.

#37 - Lies

When they shouted that they hated each other, the rest of the crew could quite easily see through their lies.

#38 - Forever

If you asked Sanji, forever seemed like far too long a time to have to see Zoro, but in reality he felt as if it would never be enough.

#39 - Overwhelmed

Coming out to rest of the crew hadn't been a huge deal for Zoro, but he had been so overwhelmed by their support for his and Sanji's relationship that he felt embarrassed for even trying to hide it.

#40 - Whisper

It was almost a game for the cook to see just how many times in a day he could get Zoro to shiver from a single whisper.

#41 - Wait

Whenever Sanji cried out for him to just wait, the swordsman's response was always no, followed by a hard kiss on the lips.

#42 - Talk

Most of their communication was done through actions, so even the idea of sitting down and having a talk was ridiculous to the cook.

#43 - Search

Because of how often Sanji seemed to disappear in a crisis, Zoro had given up trying to search, as he always found his way back later.

#44 - Hope

He knew it was futile, but Sanji always held the hope that Zoro would come back from battles without being coated in his own blood.

#45 - Eclipse

The night of the solar eclipse, Zoro had dragged Sanji into the crow's nest so that they could watch together in peace, their fingers interlaced gently.

#46 – Gravity

To Zoro, it was always amusing that the patch of hair over Sanji's left eye refused to obey the laws of gravity.

#47 - Highway

Sanji's rules for their relationship were simple: his way or the highway, and Zoro didn't feel it would be wise to object.

#48 – Unknown

As Zoro looked down upon Sanji's body, he didn't think there was an inch of it that was unknown to him.

#49 - Lock

As the other crew members kept barging in on their 'alone time', Zoro and Sanji began wishing more and more that the galley door had a lock.

#50 - Breathe

Quite often, Sanji would have to push the swordsman's face away from his own just so that he could breathe, only to be made breathless again moments later.


	40. 50 Sentences: Delta

**50 Sentences: Delta**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Contains spoilers, sexual content, yaoi, ZoroxSanji.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of Oda's awesome characters.

**Rating:** From G to low R

**Notes:** #06, #15, #18, #20, #21, #25, #45 and #47 are all sexual/mature. #46 is spoilery for the Enies Lobby arc.

Written for the 1sentence challenge's theme set Delta.

--

#01 – Air

The only reason he ever stopped kissing Sanji was the need for air, and Zoro cursed it every time.

#02 – Apples

The one time they had broken up, even apples had started to remind Sanji of Zoro until the cook had lost his patience and barged in on the swordsman's training to kiss him hard on the lips – they hadn't broken up again.

#03 – Beginning

The beginning of their relationship had not been perfect – hell, it could barely be considered decent – but Sanji would not have had it any other way.

#04 – Bugs

The cook always found himself worrying that the swordsman was going to find out about his fear of bugs, not wanting his lover to think he was weak nor use it against him in the future.

#05 - Coffee

Whenever the rest of the crew would ask Sanji to make coffee, Zoro would follow him into the galley just to get a few moments to hold him whilst the beans brewed.

#06 - Dark

Though it had seemed impossible, Sanji actually had good vision in the dark – something Zoro only found out when the cook's hand joined his own around his cock and helped stroke him to completion.

#07 – Despair

The cook's unnecessary flirting often made Zoro feel in despair before he would remind himself that no one else could have Sanji as long as the cook was his.

#08 – Doors

Neither of them had any particular respect for doors when they were in the best of moods, always finding it easier to create their own, so when they were trying to get down to the galley it was pretty damn surprising there weren't holes all over the ship.

#09 – Drink

To his surprise, Sanji always found himself glancing over at Zoro's throat whenever he would have a drink, finding the bobbing of his Adam's apple strangely hypnotic.

#10 – Duty

Because life at sea could often be rough, they had to make sure that their relationship did not get in the way of their duties.

#11 – Earth

Sailing together was almost like constantly being on a date, and they were quite pleased when they thought that their date would last the whole stretch of the Earth.

#12 – End

It was an unpleasant thought, but Zoro and Sanji both knew that one day their relationship would end, both fervently hoping it wouldn't be any time soon.

#13 – Fall

They never acted like it, but they would always be the first there to catch the other when they would fall.

#14 – Fire

To Zoro, it was more than appropriate that Sanji's kisses felt like he was being consumed by fire.

#15 – Flexible

In bed, Zoro was always grateful for how flexible the cook was – though when the guy could lift a foot directly over the top of his head without even wobbling, he knew he shouldn't be surprised by it.

#16 – Flying

Whenever he got the chance to watch, Zoro would watch Sanji kick and get the distinct impression that the cook was flying.

#17 – Food

As Sanji was the ship's cook, it was almost unsurprising that their relationship had began from an incident of a mix up between Zoro's and Nami's food – the words 'I love you' on his food had made the swordsman take his chance, and neither of them had regretted the accident since.

#18 – Foot

If there was one thing Zoro loved, it was the shuddering whimper Sanji would make whenever he liked over the arch of his foot.

#19 – Grave

Staring down at the grave of Gol D. Roger, Zoro and Sanji had wondered – just for a second – if their graves would be next to each other when they died.

#20 – Green

Sanji had been pleasantly surprised the first time he had found out that Zoro's natural hair colour was indeed green.

#21 – Head

For someone so obsessed with women, Sanji was incredibly good at giving head – or at least, Zoro thought so.

#22 – Hollow

Often, they both hated the hollow stomach of their captain, as every extra minute Luffy spent stuffing his face meant another minute they couldn't spend alone.

#23 – Honor

Though Zoro often teased him about it, Zoro did respect the cook's sense of honour towards women.

#24 – Hope

Sometimes Sanji felt confused as to whether his biggest hope was making Nami fall in love with him or whether it was really just that the swordsman would spend another few hours with him down in the supply room again – he'd settle for either.

#25 – Light

More often than not, it was night time when they would be able to fuck, so Zoro was entirely too pleased on days when the rest of the crew would go out as it meant he could see every inch of Sanji in the light.

#26 – Lost

Due to Zoro's habit of getting lost, Sanji had developed his own habit of following him around to lead him back to the ship.

#27 – Metal

The kiss of metal on his neck before Zoro would drag him down to the floor was one of the things that made Sanji feel truly alive.

#28 - New

The reason Sanji was found wearing new clothes so often was not necessarily because of fashionable reasons, but because Zoro always managed to rip them apart when he stripped the cook.

#29 - Old

In contrast, Sanji was incredibly careful when he removed the swordsman's clothes, meaning that the shirt and pants Zoro wore always felt really old.

#30 – Peace

The few moments of peace they shared in the morning before everyone else woke up were almost like a godsend, but then everyone would awake and they would be at each other's throats over every little thing.

#31 – Poison

There were many times that the blonde had considered slipping the swordsman some poison, but as Zoro pressed their lips together harshly and he melted into the embrace, he wondered why he had ever wanted to.

#32 - Pretty

Zoro knew he would get a kick in the face if he ever said it out loud, but he thought Sanji was incredibly pretty.

#33 – Rain

Whenever it would rain, Zoro found himself looking over at the cook; watching happily as his hair flattened against his head and the droplets trickled down his neck.

#34 – Regret

Sanji was the type of guy who would always admit to it if there was something he regretted, so Zoro never really felt worried about what the cook thought about their relationship.

#35 – Roses

When Valentine's day came around, Sanji was surprised when a bouquet of Roses were shoved into his face, glancing up at the blush spreading over Zoro's with a sense of satisfaction.

#36 – Secret

To Sanji's shock, Nami had laughed as she asked him if he still thought his and Zoro's relationship was a secret.

#37 – Snakes

Dealing with Sanji was sometimes like walking barefoot on a pile of hungry poisonous snakes, but Zoro had never once worried about getting bitten.

#38 – Snow

Trouble seemed to follow them wherever they went, so Zoro's dream of just sitting with Sanji in the snow never came true.

#39 – Solid

Whenever he bumped into Zoro's chest, Sanji found that he still couldn't get over how damn solid it seemed, knowing the relentless training was the culprit.

#40 - Spring

Spring islands were definitely the best, Zoro decided as he stared at the few inches of chest Sanji exposed due to the pleasant heat.

#41 – Stable

Though an outsider would have said their relationship broke apart every few days, Zoro and Sanji felt that it was actually rather stable – the arguments were just foreplay, after all.

#42 – Strange

Sanji always thought it was strange that he found no men except Zoro attractive, but he supposed that was something he didn't mind.

#43 – Summer

Summer was a season they both enjoyed – mainly because they would be able to see each other topless practically all of the time without an issue.

#44 - Taboo

Sanji had always felt love between two women was beautiful but that love between two men was taboo, so when he found himself head over heels for the swordsman he hadn't known what to do.

#45 – Ugly

Zoro used to think that his scars were ugly – manly as they were – until that night Sanji had spent minutes just kissing and licking over every one.

#46 - War

When they waged war on the World Government for Robin's sake, Zoro could not think of a better group he would want to go to battle with; though as long as he was with Sanji, he would have felt like he could have waged war on anything.

#47 - Water

One of the places they loved to have sex in was the bathroom, because whilst they went at it in the bath the water would splash up against their sides.

#48 – Welcome

When Sanji had sauntered over to their table in the Baratie and said 'welcome' to Nami with a grin on his face, Zoro knew he was going to remember the moment for the rest of his life.

#49 – Winter

Zoro always liked it when they were heading toward a winter island, as Sanji would press closer to him to stay out of the cold.

#50 - Wood

The times they would ask for dinner outside the ship, Sanji would send Zoro off to go and chop the wood, doing it on purpose so he could go and find him later when he got lost and steal a kiss before bringing him back.


	41. 50 Sentences: Beta

**50 Sentences: Beta**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Contains spoilers, sexual content, yaoi, ZoroxSanji.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of Oda's awesome characters.

**Rating:** From G to low R

**Notes:** #07, #08, #09, #16, #17, #21, #22, #26, #28, #31, #36, #38, #39, #43, #44, #49 and #50 are all sexual/mature. #09 is also somewhat non-con. There are probably spoilers somewhere in here, too.

Written for the 1sentence challenge's theme set Beta.

--

#01 – Walking

When Sanji was around, he made everything interesting – even walking, which Zoro felt was one of the most boring things to do ever, was fun with the cook around; and not _just_ because he could watch his ass.

#02 - Waltz

Sanji would never ever forget the night that Zoro had shown him he knew how to waltz; plastered beyond anything he had ever seen before, Zoro had grabbed onto him and lead him practically perfectly across the deck, stopping to puke over his shoulder as he dipped him – well, he hadn't said he'd remember it for a _good_ reason.

#03 - Wishes

Much like his lack of belief in a God, Zoro didn't believe that shooting stars could grant wishes either; yet he had been unable to help himself from wishing that Sanji wouldn't be so cold to him after sex.

#04 - Wonder

Looking at Sanji's eyebrow intently, Zoro wondered if the other one was the same or not, yet he didn't even dare to try and look – he didn't want a foot in his face so early in the morning.

#05 - Worry

Everyone had one thing that caused them to worry, and Sanji often found himself fretting over what Zoro's worry was instead of thinking about his own – love did that, he supposed.

#06 - Whimsy

Zoro often fantasised about Sanji in various women's clothing (particularly high heels), but he knew he would have been dead if Sanji ever caught wind of his little whimsy.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

Walking across the desert sands of Arabasta, Zoro couldn't help but think of the damn thing as a wasteland – though, as his eyes fell on Sanji, he felt as if it would easily turn into a paradise if the blonde just took off his clothes.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

Whilst Zoro would try to get drunk off anything – and did! – Sanji was a little more picky with his alcohol, preferring to drink either whiskey or rum until he was just a bit tipsy; but he didn't do it often as Zoro would also try to take advantage of him then and there.

#09 - War

Every night with the cook was like a war when Zoro had first attempted to have sex with him, Sanji demanding angrily that he step the fuck off before he got hurt, but eventually the blonde had given in, not having much chance to refuse when Zoro had pinned him face-down on the floor.

#10 - Weddings

Zoro had always found it freaky how women were obsessed with weddings, so was quite happy that he had managed to snag himself a man instead – of course, until Sanji had brought up the subject with a giant magazine in hand; he'd cringed then.

#11 - Birthday

It wasn't often that it was his birthday, so Sanji always made a conscious effort to be nice to Zoro on his, forgiving him even when the swordsman did stupid things like grabbing his ass in front of everyone.

#12 - Blessing

It was an incredibly embarrassing event when they had climbed down from the crow's nest that day to find Luffy and the others already giving them their blessing – damn, they hadn't even realised they'd been so loud!

#13 - Bias

Zoro knew he had a bias towards people who consistently picked fights with him – he liked the sense of achievement he got from beating them down, and the thrill of just being in a conflict – so when Sanji constantly started calling him names like 'marimo' and criticised him for every move he made, he knew he was going to fall head over heels for the bastard.

#14 - Burning

Zoro wasn't sure it was even possible, but as he looked into Sanji's eyes, the only thing he could think of to describe them was a burning sea.

#15 - Breathing

When he was with Sanji, breathing was one of those things that merely got in the way – both when he needed to and the cook needed to – making him hate it more than anything else.

#16 - Breaking

One could always tell when Zoro and Sanji had been going at it, as everything around them seemed to be braking or already broken when they were finished.

#17 - Belief

He didn't believe in many things, but it was one of Zoro's main beliefs that when you were in the middle of sex, you _did not stop_ halfway through because you wanted a cigarette – unfortunately Sanji did not care about that, causing Zoro to hate the damn things even more.

#18 - Balloon

Stealing the strange heart-shaped balloon had been the easy part, Zoro realised as he tried to give it to Sanji; the helium inside making it float off into the sky when the cook had kicked it from his fingers.

#19 - Balcony

As Zoro shouted up at the balcony the shitty cook was standing on, he wondered why the situation felt oddly familiar – he hadn't done something like this before…

#20 - Bane

Every so often, Sanji would loudly proclaim that the swordsman was the bane of his existence, to which Zoro would just smirk and reply 'love you too'.

#21 - Quiet

Whenever Sanji was around, the atmosphere was anything _but _quiet, especially if Zoro happened to be there at the same time – and that was something the strawhats had come to accept over time, even when they realised what the actual noises were being caused by.

#22 - Quirks

As the cook's swearing got more and more prominent the longer he fucked him, Zoro decided he liked this particular one of Sanji's many quirks.

#23 - Question

Eyebrow twitching every time Zoro called him Question, Sanji almost lost his temper and kicked him in the head – now was not the time for pet names, dammit!

#24 - Quarrel

It was every damn day that they would quarrel, but neither of them would have it any other way; they enjoyed it too damn much to give it up.

#25 - Quitting

Time and time again, Zoro lectured Sanji about giving up his cigarettes, and Sanji would bother him in turn about quitting his existence already – needlessly to say, Sanji always won that argument.

#26 - Jump

When Zoro walked around the deck shirtless, Sanji was thoroughly shocked by the fact that the sight of all that tan skin made his cock jump, but that didn't stop him from staring every time.

#27 - Jester

Sometimes Zoro really hated his little habit of getting lost sometimes – _often_ – when Sanji burst into laughter every time he did and asked Luffy if Zoro's actual job on board was as the jester.

#28 - Jousting

The time Zoro had made the joke that they were 'jousting' as he rubbed against Sanji, he had found himself flung into the nearest table, breaking it to bits as the cook straightened his clothes and stormed out – seemed the blonde just couldn't take a joke.

#29 - Jewel

When Sanji had found the jewel at the bottom of the ocean, he was shocked that his first thought was how the emerald looked like Zoro's eyes instead of the rewarding smile he would get when he gave it to Nami-san.

#30 - Just

The night he had heard Usopp heading towards Sanji's bunk was the night that Zoro had felt his dozing instead of sleeping was just, foot slipping out to trip the liar over as he hissed at him that the toilets were the other way.

#31 - Smirk

More often than not, the smirk that the cook wore just before they kissed was intoxicating, and Zoro would feel a rush of blood to his nether regions at the sight of it.

#32 - Sorrow

One thing Sanji loved about the strawhat crew was that they were always there for each other's sorrow – yet he never would have expected to come across Zoro crying, nor his own actions as he had slid into the space next to him and touched his shoulder soothingly.

#33 - Stupidity

Sanji quite often commented on his stupidity and lack of directional skills, and Zoro knew he should have felt more annoyed with him about it, but when he saw the bright smile he felt like there was nothing he could say.

#34 - Serenade

Sticking his head about of the hatch of the crow's nest, Zoro shouted many colourful sentences down to the cook, who had insisted the annoying sound of him singing was merely Sanji serenading him.

#35 - Sarcasm

Rubbing his hip from a particularly bad fall, Zoro remembered why he truly hated that there was no end to the cook's sarcasm.

#36 - Sordid

Sanji often described their bouts of sex as a 'sordid affair', which Zoro supposed would have made more sense if he knew what the damn word meant.

#37 - Soliloquy

Sanji knew he was far gone in his feelings for Zoro when he caught himself in a soliloquy that described every little thing about the swordsman he liked and hated at length.

#38 - Sojourn

At the latest island, they had finally decided to get a hotel, taking the money that Nami had gladly given them (she was sick of hearing their groans as she tried to sleep) and getting a room at the nearest place to vent their frustration -- unfortunately ending up having an argument instead, Zoro sleeping on the sofa that night before they had sex the next day, driving Nami insane enough to throw more money at them.

#39 - Share

The one time Nami had forced them to share a room in a hotel, they had completely lost control; having vigorous sex the entire night, their fucking caused so many problems – not only making them late the next morning as _well_ as getting plenty of complaints to the hotel manager, but also somehow causing the marines to find their exact location – that she knew she would never make them do it again.

#40 - Solitary

Zoro hated it when Sanji held back on sex – it felt like he was in solitary confinement – and he didn't even know what he'd done wrong this time!

#41 - Nowhere

When the swordsman realised that his subtle flirting with the cook was going nowhere, he quickly cornered him and told him his feelings to his face, pleased by the red flush that covered Sanji's face a moment later, but unhappy by the kick to the chest that had sent him flying.

#42 - Neutral

It always pissed off the rest of the crew so much that the two could never be neutral about anything – if Sanji agreed wholeheartedly on it, Zoro was bound to hate it just to cause an argument and visa versa – that they never bothered to ask their opinions anymore.

#43 - Nuance

Zoro felt he was special when he realised he was the only one aboard to notice the subtle nuances in Sanji's voice – particularly when the only time he had really heard them was when he was fucking his brains out in the galley as it meant he was the only one that ever would.

#44 - Near

It was aggravating to the cook when it occurred to him that just being near Zoro was enough to set him off these days; the happy erection in his pants driving him mad whenever it popped up.

#45 - Natural

Every time they ended up kissing and collapsing on the nearest available surface, Sanji could hardly believe just how natural the whole thing felt.

#46 - Horizon

As he took the snacks out to the rest of the crew, Sanji caught a glimpse of the swordsman illuminated by the sunset from the horizon, and fell in love with him all over again, though he never would say it out loud.

#47 - Valiant

In their own ways, they were both valiant, almost to a fault; though it showed up particularly when the other was in trouble.

#48 - Virtuous

Zoro never had thought of himself as virtuous, even when he'd saved Sanji's damn life by knocking him out as he offered it to Kuma – he wasn't going to let everyone else fucking suffer without a cook if he could help it; besides, he didn't feel like he could live without the bastard anyway.

#49 - Victory

Looking down at the swordsman's face, Sanji knew he had Zoro exactly where he wanted; like this, he was the damn boss, and he was sure the musclehead knew it.

#50 – Defeat

With Sanji grinding his hips down onto his, only then would Zoro ever admit defeat; the cook had him to the point where anything the blonde would have said he would have agreed to, and that was when he knew he was truly whipped.


	42. Catch

**Catch**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, sexual implications, etc etc.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece! I wish I did but alas it just isn't true. Hell, the damn show probably owns _me_!

**Rating:** PG

--

Being kicked out of the galley by a particularly pissed off Sanji, Zoro looked at him from his upside-down position on the deck, wondering why he put up with his crap.

The blonde was a catch, no matter what way he looked at it. Sure, he had a foul temper and a limited vocabulary, but the man sure could cook, and he definitely knew how to look utterly sexy whilst doing so. When he laid those things side by side, he knew what he'd rather have had, which is why he kept his mouth shut, even when Sanji would annoy him.

The pros far outweighed the cons, and with such a _pretty_ member on board the ship, Zoro felt as if Sanji would quickly turn to someone else if he even so much as hinted that he was going to let him go. And, dammit, when he had seen the tall blonde heading towards their table all that time ago, he _had called dibs_! To Usopp's disappointment, the sniper hadn't been able to see just how good the damn cook was until he'd gotten closer, and he'd constantly cursed Zoro's vision ever since.

And though every time he wanted a kiss he had to wrestle a cigarette from those wonderful lips, Zoro decided some sacrifices had to be made. His health be damned – the title of Greatest Swordsman wasn't a health guarantee with all the others chasing after you anyway – he would have Sanji til the day he died. Even if that meant choking on cigarette smoke first thing in the morning and suffering kicks to the chest throughout the day. The damn blonde was worth it. At least, Zoro thought so. Then again, he had felt those gorgeous legs in action, so he was probably a _little_ bit biased.


	43. 50 Sentences: Epsilon

**50 Sentences: Gamma**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Contains spoilers, sexual content, yaoi, ZoroxSanji.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of Oda's awesome characters.

**Rating:** From G to low R

**Notes:** #01, #06, #12, #14, #18, #24, #28, #39 and #47 are all sexual/mature. #25 is spoilery for the Thriller Bark arc.

Written for 1sentence over at LJ: the final of the five theme sets. Argh I need more…

--

#01 – Motion

Rocking his hips up into the cook, Zoro always tried to make sure his thrusts were in time with the motion of the waves, not wanting the current to get in the way.

#02 – Cool

Though he would rather cut off his own head than admit it out loud, Zoro couldn't help but feel that sometimes, Sanji was kinda cool.

#03 – Young

Still not fully to terms with his own preferences, Sanji often hoped for the chance to look back on his time with Zoro and pass it off as a side-effect of being young.

#04 – Last

Oddly, when he had fallen head over heels for Zoro, Sanji had been the last to know.

#05 – Wrong

The time Zoro had wished him a happy birthday a few days early; Sanji hadn't had the heart to tell him he was wrong, just saying thanks and avoiding him in embarrassment on the actual day.

#06 – Gentle

For his gruff appearance and personality, Zoro had never seemed like the type that would ever be gentle; surprising Sanji the first time they'd had sex by treating the cook like the most precious thing in the world.

#07 – One

When Sanji had complained that he could do with having a few clones of himself, Zoro had adamantly told him that they only needed one and moved in to help him do the dishes quickly.

#08 – Thousand

Though his bounty was lower by more than a hundred thousand Beli, Sanji took pride in knowing that he could give the damn swordsman a run for his money.

#09 – King

When Zoro had asked why Sanji always called himself a prince instead of a king, the cook had replied that it was because princes were younger, then given him a kiss to cut off any retort the swordsman may have had.

#10 – Learn

As a punishment for wrecking one of his shirts, Sanji had demanded the swordsman learn how to take off a shirt properly, surprised when he found Zoro with one of his shirts the next day, slowly buttoning and unbuttoning it with a serious look on his face.

#11 – Blur

When he was with Sanji, all time seemed to go by in a blur, making Zoro annoyed when it was time to get out of bed and he felt like he'd only been holding onto the cook for ten minutes.

#12 – Wait

Aroused, the swordsman had no patience at all, and it was often hard to get Zoro to wait just long enough for Sanji to find somewhere private where they could really let loose.

#13 – Change

Even though Sanji was incredibly bitchy, had terrible habits and drove him insane, Zoro hoped the cook would never change.

#14 – Command

It was times like this – when he had Zoro pushed to his knees and obeying his every command – that Sanji realised the level of control he really held over the swordsman.

#15 – Hold

Whenever Sanji was unhappy, Zoro knew that all he had to do was hold him til the cook lost his temper and gave him a kick in the shin; sure, he was ungrateful for the affection, but the swordsman knew that it made him feel better – or, at least, perhaps just kicking him helped.

#16 – Need

Looking deeply into Sanji's eye, Zoro felt a rush when he remembered he was the only one that could fill the cook with such desperate need.

#17 – Vision

Rolling his eyes as the cook put on some glasses, Zoro was annoyed as he was all _too_ aware that Sanji had perfect vision.

#18 – Attention

As the swordsman never ever listened to him, Sanji was always amused when the smallest of his touches made Zoro stand to attention.

#19 – Soul

After watching Sanji for so long, it quickly became obvious to Zoro that the damn cook always put his whole heart and soul into everything, and it made him like him just that little bit more.

#20 – Picture

It had been a huge shock to Zoro the day he'd 'accidentally' gone rooting in the cook's underwear draw when he'd found a picture of himself amongst the colourful boxers.

#21 – Fool

Even when Sanji had accepted his feelings and started going out with Zoro, the swordsman was pained by the fact that nothing seemed to change the cook's nature of being a love-struck fool.

#22 – Mad

It didn't take much to make Sanji mad, but Zoro knew for damn sure that making the cook forgive him took everything he had and more, yet he still couldn't help teasing him all the time.

#23 – Child

Whenever he watched Sanji rushing about and drooling over women, Zoro found it incredibly difficult to picture him with a child – a good thing, since Sanji was his and there was no chance of a child anyway.

#24 – Now

If Sanji wanted sex, he was the type of person that wanted it _now, _and Zoro was grateful for that, especially when the cook would just grab him by the shirt and tug him into the nearest empty room.

#25 – Shadow

On Thriller Bark when they had lost their shadows, Sanji had stayed in the sunlight right by him, not wanting to live a life without the swordsman by his side.

#26 – Goodbye

Sanji didn't know how or when they were going to part ways, but he did know that he was not looking forward to hearing the swordsman saying goodbye.

#27 – Hide

Every year when Valentines would roll around, Zoro would have to find somewhere on the ship to hide, not wanting Sanji to fuss madly over him like he had the first time.

#28 – Fortune

When Sanji had walked into the men's quarters to catch him masturbating and muttering 'cook', Zoro decided that fortune was not on his side.

#29 – Safe

Being wrapped in Zoro's warm arms was one of the places that Sanji could feel truly safe – not that there was ever any reason for him to feel different.

#30 – Ghost

The night Sanji had thought he'd seen a ghost, Zoro had just tugged him into his bunk and held him until he had fallen asleep, not even making fun of him.

#31 – Book

Looking around the large library, Sanji had been surprised to find that Zoro had a book on the shelf, far less surprised when he saw it was about swords.

#32 – Eye

Despite many, many attempts, Zoro still had yet to see Sanji's left eye; it seemed that the curtain of blonde hair covering it would never move, even during a particularly fierce round of sex – and that only made him all the more curious.

#33 – Never

After a few months around Sanji, Zoro had begun to ignore it when the man said never as Sanji's 'never's always turned out to be 'ask-me-again-when-I'm-drunk's instead.

#34 – Sing

When everyone had a party and ended up drunk, Sanji always found himself surprised at how well Zoro could sing – and knowing the swordsman was not even tipsy when Zoro would take his hand and sing embarrassing things to him in front of everyone else.

#35 – Sudden

The confession had been sudden and rather out of the blue, but somehow as he had kissed Zoro, Sanji had felt like it had all taken too long.

#36 – Stop

When he was nestled this deeply in the swordsman's arms, Sanji could have cared less if everything else drew to a stop around them – Zoro was all he needed.

#37 – Time

The fact he didn't know the length of time he had known the cook didn't matter – all Zoro knew was that if he had the choice to live through it again without Sanji there, he would have said no.

#38 – Wash

The time Zoro had mishandled a sword and ended up slicing his hand open, Sanji had been the one to have to help him wash, and whilst he complained about it at every opportunity, he would not have wanted it to be any other way.

#39 – Torn

The times they were docked at a port were difficult for Sanji, as he was always torn between going around with the women or following Zoro to the nearest tavern/bar combo for a few drinks and a night of rough, noisy sex.

#40 – History

Much to Zoro's displeasure, the cook often talked about the future; saying that whenever he would look back on his past, he would be glad when their relationship was history.

#41 – Power

They were both fearsomely strong and could always hold up against one another in a fight, even if their power was held in different parts of their bodies.

#42 – Bother

The time Zoro had complained that undoing all the buttons on his shirt was a bother, Sanji had taken to wearing a waistcoat over the top just to piss him off, laughing when Zoro didn't say a word.

#43 – God

Knowing Zoro did not believe in any God was common knowledge aboard their ship, so when the blonde had become sick, he had been overwhelmingly touched when he heard the swordsman praying for him to recover quickly.

#44 – Wall

More and more, Sanji found his back pressed to the wall from Zoro's aggressive approach, growing far more amused by it as time went on.

#45 – Naked

Even when they were with the others in the middle of the ship, Sanji could not help but feel he was naked when the swordsman's eyes swept over him.

#46 – Drive

From the day they had met, Sanji had always been aware of Zoro's drive to accomplish his dream, and every day since he had wondered if it would cost Zoro his life one day.

#47 – Harm

Fantasising about Sanji had never done Zoro any harm – at least not until Sanji had walked in and booted him in the crotch for doing so whilst everyone was trying to sleep.

#48 – Precious

Sometimes Sanji felt as if Zoro's swords were more precious to him than anything else, proven wrong by the way Zoro would fling them aside and kiss the life out of him whenever he brought it up.

#49 – Hunger

As long as Sanji was around, Zoro was at least confident that he would never die of hunger – whether he would die from sexual frustration because of how sexy the cook was, however, was an entirely different matter.

#50 – Believe

When Zoro had told him that they would be together forever, Sanji had found it incredibly difficult not to believe the swordsman's premature words.


	44. Utterly Outed

**Utterly Outed**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** RobinxNami, ZoroxSanji, yuri, yaoi, OOC, attempted humour.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece! Yay~

**Rating: **G

For my prompt over at onepieceyaoi100 last week. Obviously I couldn't participate, but I wanted to do it anyway~

--

When Nami and Robin had held hands on the deck and proclaimed that they were lesbians, Zoro suddenly felt his courage take over. The look on Sanji's face was torn between wonderment and despair – with the latter overtaking the former as he realised he could never ever watch – so Zoro had taken a step forward, grabbing the blonde's arm. He had planned to keep it a secret, but with the positive responses around him, and the boldness of the women, he just couldn't anymore. Not if he wanted to call himself a man.

"Me too. And I like _you_, cook."

Suddenly, the whole crew went silent, and all their wide eyes turned to him. The grins that had been there previously had faded away into shock. However, Robin was still grinning, chuckling gently as she let go of Nami's hand and explained:

"We were just joking, swordsman-san." Feeling his face heat, Zoro forcefully let go of Sanji's arm and crossed his own, looking to the side. "We wanted to tease cook-san."

"I-I was too!" Noting the ever-constant stares, he snarled. "You're an idiot if you believed that for a second! As if I would be attracted to some skinny lovey dovey bastard like him!" Feeling humiliated and stupid, he stomped off; going to get a cold bottle of booze. Dammit, he couldn't believe he'd done something stupid like that. At least no one would take it seriously now. He'd said it wasn't real, and they knew he didn't lie to them, so it should be fine.

However, when he found extra food on his plate at dinner, he was starting to suspect the cook didn't actually mind. Especially not with the flirtatious looks he was given every time he looked over to him.

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.


	45. A Simple Question

**A Simple Question**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, attempted humour.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece.

**Rating: **G

--

"C'mon Luffy, its simple!" Usopp whined. "Marry, shag or throw off a cliff?"

Making that 'I don't know/I don't want to' noise that everyone was all-too-used to, Luffy tilted his head. Out of the corner of his eye, Zoro watched the exchange, inwardly amused by how frustrated Usopp seemed to be getting. It was a simple question after all: If he had the chance to, who would he pick for each option?

Zoro was pretty damn entertained. The way Luffy was taking it so seriously – or was he? – was pretty damn hilarious. The fact that the Captain _really_ didn't want to answer was quite obvious, and he almost would have felt sorry for him, had there been another type of entertainment on the ship. He could really have gone for a marine attack right now, but they'd not run into any for ages; disappointing since he'd been training so hard since the last set and wanted to try his new skills.

However the conversation was soon getting rowdier as the tall chef found his way over, prodding Luffy for his answers with a smirk on his face.

If he could do any to Sanji, Zoro would definitely do all three.


	46. Banana

**Banana**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji; yaoi, sexual implications, attempted humour.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece…

**Rating:** PG

--

Anyone else would have said his hair was 'golden blonde' or 'honey-coloured'. But not Zoro. No, that shithead had to pick what was perhaps the _least_ complimentary way to describe the shade, and Sanji had been infuriated for hours.

After kicking him in the face, he had stormed out of the galley and tugged his clothes back on properly. Soon after, he went back into the men's quarters and went to bed, pulling his covers over his head moodily. When Zoro had nudged at his side, he'd just rolled over and ignored him, and after two more attempts the swordsman had given up and gone to bed too. And the bastard damn deserved it too.

The next morning when he had been preparing breakfast, Zoro had come in and tried to hug him from behind.

"Oi, cook…about last night…"

"Shut up." Brandishing a knife at him – though he wasn't sure whether it was a punishment to the swordsman or not – the blonde scowled. "I'm busy; fuck off." Without a word of complaint, Zoro just sighed and left, shaking his head. If Sanji wasn't going to listen, there was no point him staying, right?

However, when everyone came down to breakfast half an hour later, Zoro sat and stared at the item on his plate in agitation. The self-satisfied look on the cook's face as he looked over was annoying, so he picked up and ate it without complaint, bowing his head before leaving. He'd take that as a warning never to do it again, though he felt fucking bad enough about it already. Yet as he went to lunch and found the same thing, he raised an eyebrow. Sanji's point had gotten across already…

For dinner, it was the same thing too, and he lost his temper. He would never ever compare anything related to the cook to food _ever again_. Even if Sanji fucking asked him to. How the hell was he meant to think of anything else when he had Sanji pinned under him after a hard day's work? Glancing up, he'd seen a flash of yellow and said the first word that came to mind; it wasn't like he'd wanted to say that!

It had just been _there_, like some magical answer to his prayers. He couldn't think like that anyway!

Dammit, he swore that if he ever saw another banana, he'd shove it up Sanji's ass.


	47. Mismatched

**Mismatch**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings: **ZoroxSanji, pointless speculation, fluff, yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own One Piece, dammit.

**Rating:** G

For the onepieceyaoi100 theme this week.

--

Sanji's eyes were mismatched.

It was a fact, and an interesting little tidbit he'd discovered when no one else was around. As he'd stroked through the blonde's hair, he'd caught a glimpse of bright green from the usually-covered eye, and hadn't resisted his urge to tug the hair up out of the way.

Of course, the cook had been completely unimpressed with him for peeking, and he'd ended up with a foot slamming into his face for his efforts. As he'd winced and sat back up, the blonde had pointed at him and shouted various things that he wasn't listening to, before storming off quickly. The reaction had been far less violent than he would have expected, and he assumed it was because Sanji trusted him to keep his trap shut that he hadn't ended up with broken bones all over.

And of course he wasn't going to say anything!

He loved to know things about Sanji that the others didn't know; probably more than he should have if he was honest about it. It was oddly thrilling, and he couldn't help but feel excited by it. Luckily, the cook apparently knew that well.

So that was why the next time they were alone, Sanji let him lift the hair and explore – with permission this time, of course. As the swordsman had gazed upon the ocean blue and grass green eyes, he'd been unable to help brushing his thumb down the blonde's cheek, leaning in for a kiss. He couldn't care less if the teen's eyes didn't match; Sanji was still unbelievably sexy, and perhaps even more attractive now that he knew. Any reason the blonde had for hiding it was ridiculous.

When Sanji had pulled away and warned him not to tell anyone, he'd just smirked. He'd never tell.


	48. Compliments

**Compliments**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings: **ZoroxSanji, maybe OOC, yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece isn't mine. Still.

**Rating:** PG

--

Zoro knew Sanji hated compliments. Well, that wasn't exactly _true_, because the cook actually fucking loved them – if they were about his food. But whenever the swordsman tried to give Sanji himself a compliment, he would always wind up injured and Sanji would always glare angrily. It was fucking ridiculous.

Though seeing Sanji made his day better – especially when the cook was either half-dressed or naked – he wasn't even allowed to say one nice thing to him. Goddammit, even when they were alone Sanji would kick his head in for it, and it was incredibly frustrating.

Hell, he couldn't even _jokingly_ compliment him! Whenever he'd said things like 'nice view', he'd ended up getting kicked worse than when he'd been sincere, and he was baffled by Sanji's agitated behaviour. Why wasn't something like that okay? Whenever the girls said a slightly polite word, he was all over them, hearts in his eyes as he pestered them to say more, but when it was Zoro, a kick to the face seemed appropriate? Fuck that!

He and the cook had been shagging for months now, so they were technically _lovers_, and he was looked down on for speaking his mind??

Sanji didn't make any fucking sense, but he was sick of being hit. Any other person would have just given up, but he was determined to be able to compliment the cook on the things _he_ wanted to, so he just followed him around. Every spare moment they were by themselves, he'd mention a thing he liked, attempting to dodge the various kicks thrown his way unsuccessfully.

After a few hours, Sanji lost his temper and started screaming at him for it until Zoro had him pinned to the wall. As the swordsman whispered more and more compliments into his ear – gradually getting ruder – Sanji had squirmed and gone bright red, unable to kick out at him as Zoro's hips were between his thighs. Covering his ears, Sanji had tried not to listen, gasping as Zoro had started licking at his neck. He surrendered an ear as he pushed the swordsman's head away, glaring angrily at him. With a smirk, Zoro asked what was wrong, continuing to grope the cook as he waited for his answer. Loving the gasps, he squeezed Sanji's hips tightly, surprised when Sanji hissed into his ear:

"It's _embarrassing_, stupid!"

Zoro spent the rest of the day grinning.


	49. Kick In The Head

**Kick In The Head**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings: **ZoroxSanji, masochism(to a point), yaoi, maybe OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, else we'd be following the Sanji arc of the manga _right now_.

**Rating: **PG

For 58: Kick in the head of the 100 themes challenge.

--

The only thing Zoro knew about love was that it was very much like a kick in the head.

Now, whether that was to do with the fact that his partner was Sanji, or whether the emotion was just like that in general, he had no idea. He'd never been in love before, and he'd never even wanted to either! As far as he was concerned, being 'in love' was some dopey girly thing that only wussy guys and clingy women did, but then he had met the cook and that philosophy had quickly flown out the window. Unless he was now a wuss, which he didn't think was the case. If anything, he'd gotten stronger from his time with the cook.

He wasn't even quite sure how the whole thing had come about, but now he could barely spend a few hours without seeing Sanji before he'd get agitated. He wanted to always know where he was, what he was doing… He supposed he was the possessive type. That, or the stalker type; either was viable for his current behaviour.

He'd taken to watching Sanji cook meals now. Sitting on the couches, he'd watch every movement of the blonde's body with scrutiny that bordered on obsession. And he knew that, yet it didn't stop him from doing it. Which definitely should have bothered him more, but unfortunately had no effect. Of course, the stalking _did_ effect the cook, who would often turn around and start yelling at him to go away, whilst Zoro would adamantly demand a reason for why he was being kicked out and refuse to budge.

And that was without mentioning the fact that they fought like mad animals almost every day. Swords would be drawn, shoes would crash into faces (mostly his), and they would shout and squabble as if their lives depended upon it. It seemed that at least five times a day, he would taste Sanji's heel as it smacked into him, and it bothered him less and less as time went on. In fact, he'd begun to welcome it; starting to piss off Sanji on purpose just to feel the leather on his skin and pain in his cheek with the occasional taste of blood on his tongue.

But that's who he was – and that was who Sanji was too. They had to fight.

Yes; a kick in the head sounded _perfect_.


	50. Annoyance

**Annoyance**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, yaoi, heavily implied sexual contact at the end, fluff?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, yo~!

**Rating:** R (to be safe)

Number 69: Annoyance of the 100 themes challenge~

--

Sanji wasn't sure why, but every single thing that the swordsman did got on his nerves in the worst possible way. Whether he was eating, sleeping or even fighting him, there was just _something_ about him that would agitate the blonde, making him want to kick him hard in the face.

As far as the cook was concerned, Zoro's entire existence was an annoyance.

Yet there was nothing he could do about that; the bastard was a valued crew member who had been around far longer than him. By the time he'd arrived, the stupid swordsman was someone the rest of the crew depended upon, and he won over the new members too damn quickly. There wasn't another member on board who didn't like him, and that got on Sanji's nerves the most. Why couldn't anyone else see how damn infuriating he was??

The stupid green hair and cocky smirk were only two of the things about the man he really hated. The fact the idiot stared at him a lot – well, he'd been staring at him too, but in hatred – got on his nerves, and he hated the way Zoro would look away whenever someone else entered the room. What? Was he too scared to get caught having a silent fight with him or what? The red across the swordsman's cheeks didn't help his moods either. What the hell was going on in the marimo's head?

Of course, when Zoro grabbed him and gave him a rough kiss, he still found him annoying. Even after the touches that his body arched into and the sweaty sex on the galley floor. Even as he kissed back and touched him all over too.

The swordsman still pissed him off to no end. But maybe he was a little more bearable now.


	51. Love

**Love**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, Sanji thinking he knows everything, yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, okay?

**Rating:** PG

For number 2: Love, of the 100 themes challenge.

--

In Sanji's humble opinion, he was the master of love.

There was not one thing about the subject he felt he didn't know, despite the fact that he'd neither had a serious relationship nor sex. As far as he was concerned, he knew _everything_, particularly when it came to women.

So he bragged and bragged about the knowledge and abilities he didn't have, and gave advice to others that usually ended up in disaster. And when they came to him again about it, he just blamed their technique and walked away. Quickly. Then again, maybe it was their own fault for asking him, when he practically _radiated_ 'inexperienced'.

Of course, when someone had actually turned around and told the cook that they were in love with him, he was left flabbergasted and had no clue what the hell to do. But when the love came from the most unexpected source, who could have blamed him? It's not like anyone would have expected _Zoro_ to find him attractive, let alone fall for him. They were supposed to dislike each other, after all.

Taking advantage of his silence, Zoro had leaned in and kissed him, pressing his body up against the wall before Sanji could even react. His hands cupped and kneaded at the blonde's thighs and ass, even as the rest of the crew stared at them in shock. The swordsman didn't have the sensitivity to confess anywhere private; why would he? He'd never been interested in this type of thing before.

After a short while, Sanji had started to struggle and push him away, cursing loudly whilst giving the women pleading looks. But no one came to his rescue; instead cheering them on as Zoro dragged him away.

That day, the 'master of love' conceded his defeat in the galley.


	52. Clothes

**Clothes**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, yaoi, general spoilers for arc names but nothing serious.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own One Piece.

**Rating:** G

Written for the onepiece_300 prompt this week.

--

It was eerily quiet on the Sunny that evening.

The patch of ocean they'd sailed through since Thriller Bark had been calm but the sky outside went dark and grew cold early. Because of that, no one was out on deck any more; all of them staying inside save for the poor soul stuck up the crow's nest on watch. Who, on this occasion, happened to be Usopp. She recalled the complaints the sharpshooter had made as he climbed up the mast not much more than an hour ago.

But, of course, the silence could not last long. Not on this ship.

"Goddammit marimo; you are a walking fashion disaster!" Ah, there they went again. This happened every damn time they got a minute to get changed into new clothes, and she wondered why she didn't just expect it from the get-go. It wasn't like the two ever surprised her by _behaving_. "Let someone with taste show you how it's done."

"Oi, what's wrong with the way I dress?" A pause.

"Your Skypiea outfit made you look completely gay! What was with those goggles; we were on some goddamn clouds, moron!"

"'Cause pink is a _totally_ straight colour." Zoro retorted, his voice rising just in case she couldn't hear. "And don't even get me _started_ on those girly-ass trousers you were wearing!"

As the bitching continued, Nami put down her book and rolled her eyes. Another day, another argument. It wasn't enough that they'd all just risked their lives battling Moria and Kuma; Zoro and Sanji had to have another fight. Or should she just say 'foreplay'?

Hearing the familiar crash of one of them tackling the other to the floor, she sighed. It was just too much to ask for peace around here. She didn't know why she bothered.


	53. Revenge

**Revenge**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Spoilers for movie five, starting from the next few words onwards: ZoroxSanji, LaquosxSanji, ZoroxSaga, yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, else it'd be so gay the whole damn cast would wear rainbows.

**Rating:** PG

--

Looking up at the far larger man, Sanji had gestured for him to go with him. As the first to receive the orb, he could have easily picked Robin or Nami, but felt it was best to pick Laquos instead. Firstly because he'd been eyeing the guy since they'd arrived, and secondly because he wanted revenge on Zoro for going back to this 'Saga' guy. Who, _by the way_, he was convinced was the swordsman's shitty ex or something. There was no way the mosshead would have betrayed them otherwise; he was sure of it.

In any case, the blonde had known they had a little time before they had to get the orb to its rightful place, and so had pulled the guy to the side. Pressing their mouths together, he had been completely unsurprised when the man responded to him perfectly and allowed the heated make-out session to commence. When they'd pulled apart, there were no words spoken as they dashed to the pillar and spied the marines.

But now, as Zoro was sulking on the other side of the Merry, Sanji was sort of regretting it. Even though the bastard _had_ gone back to the stupid silver-haired guy (who – to Sanji's distaste – was _quite_ attractive), the blonde could tell he was regretting ever doing it. And since it had been a promise the idiot had made, Sanji couldn't very well stay mad. Yet Zoro was sulking, and quite obviously too.

Agitated, he bit the bullet. And the end of his cigarette as he lifted his fist and grit his teeth. Being nice to him was just fucking painful.

"Yo! It's all water under the bridge! You can come down, Zoro!"

That night, Zoro pinned him down in the galley and didn't let go of him til morning.


	54. Maps

**Maps**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Slight ZoroxSanji, attempted humour, spoilers for upcoming anime arc.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, okay?

**Rating:** G (or PG-13 for suggestiveness)

For onepieceyaoi100 this week.

--

If there was one thing Zoro could be truly counted on to do, it was get lost.

No matter what, the swordsman seemed to find himself on the wrong side of town, or with the wrong people. Given some directions or a map, he would still end up wandering off course, wondering where the hell he was. Often, he found his way back, but by some coincidence; sometimes even animals helped, like a South Bird or Luffy on a flying fish.

But, there was one thing the swordsman did _not_ need a map for. Sanji was pleased to be it.


	55. Frozen

**Frozen**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, Nami-pov (kinda), yaoi, suggestive.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own One Piece.

**Rating:** PG

For onepieceyaoi100 this week~

--

It was no surprise to anyone that when it came to one of the girl's turns to be on watch, Sanji offered to take it. The blonde idiot would do anything for them after all, and Nami always thought that was a good thing, especially when they were coming up to a winter island. At times like that, she let him take over, mainly because he would stay up and bring her drinks and soup and pretty much do the watch _for her_ if she didn't. And if he was going to be awake anyway, she might as well take the chance to sleep.

But, of course, that then meant that the cook was sitting up in the crow's nest wrapped in a blanket and shivering all evening. Which she would have felt bad about, had she not wanted to be out there herself.

One night, she was unable to sleep however, and decided to go and take over. Dressing, she'd gone outside and started to climb up, surprised by the scuffling she could hear. As she neared the top, she froze in place at the conversation that hit her ears.

"Fuckin' get lost, marimo!"

"Shut up dartbrow; you're frozen and I'm not letting go til you warm up." Zoro retorted, the shifting getting louder. Hearing a squeak, Nami wanted to peek over to see what was going on, but resisted.

"It's colder with your hand down my pants!! …Ah!"

Eyes widening, she made her way back down silently. Stalking back across the deck, she realised her hand was clasped to her mouth in surprise, and didn't dare remove it until she was in hers and Robin's room again. As she climbed into her bed, she allowed herself to giggle. If it was like _that_, she'd never feel guilty again.


	56. Words

**Words**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, highly suggestive.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own One Piece, damn.

**Rating:** PG-13

Number 80 of the 100 themes challenge.

--

Zoro had long since learned to ignore what Sanji said to him.

If there was anything he knew about the cook – and there was a _lot_ he knew about him – it was that the blonde was never honest with him. No matter what was going on, Sanji seemed determined not to agree with him to the point of stupidity. Of course, for the truly important matters, the cook couldn't help but give his real opinion, but for everything else there was always a clash. Usually over the stupidest things too, and it wasn't like the rest of the crew hadn't noticed the weird behaviour either.

Unfortunately Sanji was as transparent as the clingfilm he sometimes wrapped their food in. The others had now learnt not to pay much attention to the blonde's words – if they ever _had_ anyway – when they followed something he had said, and it was probably better off that way.

In any case, it was times like this when he had the blonde pinned underneath him that he just ignored every word that left Sanji's lips. More than half of it was just insults anyway, and the rest was a mixture of demands, moans and lies. Hell, when it came to him, it was almost like Sanji _couldn't_ tell the truth! As if he'd die if he said what he was actually feeling.

So when the blonde told him to stop, he ignored it. Like he was going to listen to _that_ when those long legs tugged him in closer instead of kicking him away! He put far more importance in what the cook's body was doing, and since he hadn't yet been kicked to death for it he assumed he wasn't doing it wrong. If Sanji hated it so much, he's damn well act on it; he knew that as a fact.

But not everything the cook said under him was negative. Ignoring the moans of satisfaction and demands for more, there was one other thing Sanji said. But Zoro just couldn't believe it. Though it was only ever whispered as if Sanji didn't want him to hear, though there was more emotion in the words than he'd heard from the cook before… He just couldn't believe in them, no matter how much he wanted to. Because everything else was all lies. Why would this, of all things, be true?

They were just words after all.


	57. Never Yours

**Never Yours**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** SanjixZoro, angsty as fuck, OOC? (I don't think so, but there are those who would), yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is awesome. Go Oda.

**Rating:** PG

--

Sanji watches from afar because he thinks his love has no hope. He hesitates to touch, refuses to be honest, yet often picks fights just so he can hold the attention for a few moments if nothing else. He wants to wrap his arms around that muscled body; to hold and be held until the morning begins, but can never quite reach out. Instead he watches, following the other man with his eye til it hurts and even then finds it difficult to tear his longing gaze away.

He loves from a distance. He's good at it after all; much practise had from his time on the Baratie, watching another with his desperate stare. A stare that screams to be loved, since he will never find the confidence to let it be yelled from his lips. That love, however, was nothing like this. That love was the love of a child for its parent, as he had never met his own. This one is the type of his age; endless, maddening and all too painful.

It feels like it encompasses every part of him and he knows he can't let go. But it also feels impossible, so he can never act; too scared of rejection to even try his luck.

Many knowing people have told him he is dazzling in his unrequited love, yet Sanji can't believe them at all. If he is so alluring, why is it that he is never seen? Why is it that he is never loved? Not once has he heard the words, and his heart sinks every time he bitterly wonders if he ever will.

The chase is something he is used to. The capture is something he hasn't experienced. He doesn't think he can but he can't stop chasing either, and it is painful. He wants and wants and wants, but never receives. He gives his love freely, to anyone he thinks will accept and always walks away empty-handed, sullen.

If anyone would love him he would be grateful, he thinks, and that is why he tries again and again so that someone – anyone – will just _notice_ him! It doesn't have to be the one he's aiming for; he could learn to love anyone if the feeling will be reciprocated. At least, that's certainly how he feels.

But deep down, he knows he will never stop chasing Zoro. And that is what hurts.


	58. Upon Reflection

**Upon Reflection**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, attempted humour, suggestive, lots of swearing, yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Oda owns One Piece, not me. He's a goddamned genius!

**Rating:** PG

Another one for onepieceyaoi100.

--

Sulking up in his training room, Zoro nursed the bright red foot-shaped mark on his cheek with his palm, looking across the room in annoyance. It wasn't _his_ fault they'd been caught in the middle! He hadn't been expecting anyone to just walk in on them; else he'd have brought a blanket or something to cover them with. Dammit, Sanji was just too bitchy; there was no need to have kicked him! If he'd have known, he wouldn't have done it.

Yet the cook seemed determined to pin all the blame on him, as if he'd planned the whole thing. Like he'd wanted the rest of the crew to find out they were screwing. If he was honest he really didn't care much, but the blonde was acting like it was the end of the world. A boot to the head and Sanji had ran off, red as a beetroot as the others looked down at him quietly, leaving him to explain it to them. There wasn't really anything he could have said though, so he just shot them a glare and come up here.

And now Sanji probably wasn't going to go near him for at least a week! And what a cold, lonely week it was going to be; especially if the cook decided to kick him out of the galley or something. Zoro wouldn't have put it past him at all: if Sanji could walk away in the middle of sex after kicking him, there was probably nothing that he wouldn't do.

Groaning, he rubbed his face again and leaned back against the wall, directing his gaze to the ceiling. It wasn't entirely his fault; Sanji had let him!

Upon reflection, perhaps fucking in the middle of the deck was not such a good idea, after all.


	59. The Little Things

**The Little Things**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, slightly smutty, yaoi, possibly OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, okay~

**Rating: **low R

--

It's the little things he likes.

The soft gasps for air, nails digging into his skin. The feeling of long legs around his hips. That sense of achievement when he watches the subtle changes in expression and hair shift across the other man's flushed cheek.

He focuses on the little things more than the larger ones. Finds it easier to hold back and gets more out of it that way. Thinks his partner does too.

So he likes it when Sanji does little things. Like sucking hickeys and tugging on his middle earring.

But he'll never admit it out loud.


	60. The Big Things

**The Big Things**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, yaoi, smutty, possibly OOC.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own One Piece, yo.

**Rating:** R

Follow-up to "The Little Things".

--

In contrast to Zoro, Sanji enjoys the bigger things.

The thrust of hips, the biting kisses. The grip on his wrists when he's been pushed down and taken nearly by force. The jolts of pleasure rushing up his spine from every single move.

However, he knows his partner prefers the little things, so takes the time to indulge him in them. He knows that the swordsman likes hickeys, knows that when he pulls on that middle earring just _so_, that Zoro's hips will jerk forward the way he likes it.

But what he enjoys most is the biggest thing: control.


	61. Iron

**Iron**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, yaoi, attempted humour, possibly OOC.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is Oda's. Let's keep it that way.

**Rating:** G

For onepieceyaoi100 this week.

--

Staring blankly over at the cook, Zoro had to blink a few times as he tried to digest the earlier sentence. It didn't seem to be sinking in, so he shook his head, slapped his cheeks lightly and looked over to Sanji again.

"…Repeat that."

With a snort, the blonde stuffed his hands into his pockets and moved a bit closer, poking him in the chest with a finger.

"I _said_, 'you should iron your clothes', marimo." Batting his hand away, Zoro merely raised his eyebrow, not even dignifying it with a reply. At that, Sanji sighed. "You always look messy, that's all."

"Why do you care, dartbrow?" Zoro snorted, reaching up and grabbing the cook by the tie. He yanked him down so their faces were level, smirking as Sanji tried to pull away. "Aren't you afraid someone'll steal me away if I look too good?"

"Like anyone would!" Sanji snapped as he tried to pull away, only to be tugged in closer by the swordsman til their noses touched. "No one is stupid enough to want _you_."

"Uh huh." Zoro murmured placatingly. He wanted to point out that the blonde must have been pretty damn stupid, but he stopped himself before the words even materialised in his head. "Whatever you say." His lips pressed against the cook's for a moment before he pulled back, a grin covering his face. "But I ain't ironing nothin'."

The kiss earned him a kick to the face and a bitchy lover for the rest of the day, but he was sure it had been worth it. Sanji wasn't mentioning ironing his clothes at any rate, and that could only be a good thing.

When Sanji started to do it for him, Zoro gave in. If he didn't have to, he didn't care.


	62. Song

**Song**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, attempted humour, delicious yaoi kisses~

**Disclaimer:** One Piece, mine? Stop jooooking around~

**Rating:** G

For onepieceyaoi100 this week.

--

The day Zoro had realised Sanji's feelings towards him, he had been in shock.

As the idea had sunk in, he had sat in his usual place and stared at his hands; annoyed to find he couldn't sleep. Hours had passed before he had gotten to his feet and gone to find the cook in question; a hand grabbing Sanji's collar as he turned the blonde to face him. Without another thought, he had crushed their lips together, the rest of the crew watching on in amusement.

As a chorus of 'hallelujah' was sang, they both flushed red. Cheeky bastards.


	63. Over

**Over**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, suggestive, yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece still isn't mine. Stop asking me.

**Rating:** PG-13

For slashthedrabble this week.

--

For all the times they had yelled that it was over, the two knew deep down that in reality it never would be.

When one would declare that it was the end, the other would snort and act like he didn't care. Then the next night they'd find themselves entangled together all over again and not say a word come morning. It was how they always operated; sniping at each other to try and hurt though it never actually worked.

Zoro was usually the first to lose his patience, despite his great control over it the rest of the time. No matter what happened, he would usually be the one to shake Sanji out of his bed and take him elsewhere, though he found it far more exciting when Sanji broke first.

Feeling Sanji's foot in his spine was never fun, but having the cook clutch at him and whisper dirty suggestions into his ear turned him on more than he would ever admit out loud. Of course it was obvious when he grabbed him right back and pressed up against him that that was the case, and Sanji knew it.

They both knew the effect they had on one another, and they always tried to use it to their advantage. Yet one word and they would be right back to square one; screaming insults and pulling away like just touching made them sick.

It was stupid, and they knew the other never really meant it but they couldn't help but follow it out again and again, as if it were some kind of dance. As soon as they separated, the other would always be in their mind, teasing them. But they'd give in again, because they always did. They knew it was inevitable and didn't want to fight it.


	64. Sixty Seconds

**Sixty Seconds**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, yaoi, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own One Piece. Ask again later.

**Rating:** G

For onepieceyaoi100 this week.

--

Amazingly, sixty seconds could change everything. Hell, sometimes it was even less than that.

One minute they would be calm and smiling and the next they would be at each other's throats, swords and legs flying through the air. It was still so surprising how Zoro and Sanji could flip attitudes at a few simple words and go from contently sitting near each other to smacking the other into a wall.

On the sidelines, the rest of the crew would just shake their heads, keep talking and leave them to it. They didn't want to interrupt the idiot mating call.


	65. Holiday

**Holiday**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Nami pov (kinda), ZoroxSanji, yaoi, general strawhat mayhem.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own One Piece, thanks.

**Rating:** PG

For onepiece_300 this week.

--

It was hard to ever have a holiday when you were a Strawhat.

They just never seemed to catch any breaks. If Luffy wasn't getting into strange fights, Zoro and Sanji were bound to be having some kind of bitch-off in the vicinity, or someone would realise who they were and ask them for help about something.

But sometimes, none of that happened. Everything went strangely smoothly, and Nami could relax. Then came the night.

The next morning she was irritable as hell. She should have known better than to have the room next to Zoro and Sanji's; the headboard was banging all damn night!

As they came out of their own room glaring, she groaned when she realised they were _already_ bitching at each other. How two people could spend the entire night having sex and then suddenly be at each other's throats was beyond her.

She was about to ask them about it when Luffy came barrelling down the corridor with a girl in his arms. Five seconds later she heard the shouting of marines and just walked back into her room, locking the door behind her. Someone else could fix it.

So much for a 'peaceful holiday'.


	66. Monster

**Monster**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, attempted humour, heavily implied sex, yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece isn't mine.

**Rating: **PG-13

For onepieceyaoi100 this week.

--

How this had happened, he'd never know.

There had been glimpses of it when they had bathed together, the occasional thought that Zoro must be stuffing, yet it had never seemed like this. Until he had seen it up close, the blonde had been in complete denial. One glance was all it had taken for him to take back all the times he had thought otherwise, and before he had known what was happening, he was sore.

If he hadn't seen it himself, Sanji never would have believed it, but…

There was a huge _monster_ living in the swordsman's pants.


	67. Sometimes

**Sometimes**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, yaoi, fluff.

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own One Piece, yay.

**Rating:** G

--

Sometimes Sanji wasn't a total bastard.

While the cook could be the most annoying, whiny, lovesick, bitchy asshole that Zoro had ever had the misfortune to meet, there were times he was almost _pleasant_. Like when there were no women around and it was just them sitting somewhere. At times like those, they actually made conversation and barely fought at all, which Zoro oddly enjoyed.

They would sit and look up at the stars and just be near each other til morning came and the swordsman would wake to see a blonde head resting on his shoulder. Before he knew what had come over him, he would always have wrapped an arm around Sanji and petted his hair gently as he heard him snoring.

Moments like these were rare and far between, so he took advantage of them whenever they happened, just resting his chin on Sanji's head carefully. Of course, whenever the cook showed any sign of waking up, Zoro would pretend to be fast asleep and let him leave in silence.

The next time they would come across each other, they'd avoid gazes and kick up a fight as quickly as possible. But not without bright red cheeks.


	68. Miracles Do Happen

**Miracles Do Happen**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, yaoi, smutty, attempted humour.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own One Piece. Ask again later.

**Rating:** R

For slashthedrabble this week.

--

At times, Sanji really did believe in miracles.

The first time they had gone all the way, the cook could have sworn that a divine force that liked him must have been watching. Not only was Zoro actually considerate and – dare he say it – _good_, but his prostate had been found with ease, and teased mercilessly. He couldn't remember a time he had ever felt this good before.

Sanji was surprised Zoro had managed to find it without a sign pointing to it. But even then he would have doubted that the swordsman would have been able to find it. The skill Zoro was using to make him cry out was unexpected but definitely not unwanted, and Sanji found himself trying to pull him even closer as he gasped for breath.

When they eventually pulled apart, he ignored the smug smirk on Zoro's face and moved to light a cigarette, inhaling the tobacco lazily. As Zoro draped himself over his back and stroked up his stomach with just his fingertips, Sanji leaned back against him, resting his head back on his shoulder to look at the ceiling.

Too bad the swordsman couldn't use a little of that ability for directions.


	69. First Impressions Can Be Misleading

**First Impressions Can Be Misleading**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** SanjixZoro, attempted humour, yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own One Piece; what a surprise!

**Rating: **PG

For 13drabbles set delta prompt one.

--

The first time he had ever laid eyes on Zoro, the bastard hadn't seemed like much. He just looked like an idiot, and considering his personality the assessment was good. Okay, so maybe he had looked like an exotic idiot, but an idiot nonetheless, so Sanji had just ignored him.

However, as he had joined the crew and spent time with him, Sanji found that he was a lot more than that.

An expert fighter, a caring nakama, amazing in bed: these were the things he really was.

Yet the first impression had been right: he was still an idiot.


	70. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, fluff, yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece still belongs to Oda. May it do so forever.

**Rating:** G

For 13drabbles set delta prompt 13.

--

When Zoro had realised his attraction to Sanji, he had been completely shocked. Not because of an issue like gender, but because he had thought the cook was someone he disliked. But he didn't fight it; instead making his move the next time they were alone.

The fact Sanji was attracted to him too had been more surprising. Who would have thought the girl-crazy love cook actually fancied the grumpy swordsman that picked fights with him all the time?

Their feelings for each other had been unexpected from the start, yet he wouldn't have changed them for the world.


	71. Not The Same

**Not The Same**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings: **ZoroxSanji, fluffy, yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **One Piece still isn't mine. Boo hoo.

**Rating:** G

For 13drabbles set delta prompt two. Followed by prompt three: Yet Pretty Damn Close.

--

To say that Zoro and Sanji were a little different was a massive understatement.

One ran after girls, one ran away from them. The swordsman slept a lot, the cook barely slept at all. Sanji spent hours and hours on his appearance, Zoro threw on what was closest without a care. Even their fighting styles were different; Zoro's being dependent on his upper-body strength and Sanji's in his hips.

There were so many things that they were almost polar opposites in, yet they stayed together no matter what. If anything, the vast range of differences just made things more interesting.


	72. Yet Pretty Damn Close

**Yet Pretty Damn Close**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, fluff, implied sex, yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** LOL I own nothing.

**Rating:** PG

For 13drabbles set delta prompt three. A continuation of prompt two: Not The Same.

--

But whilst there were many differences between them, there were many similarities too. The desire to protect what they loved, to gather their dreams. The way they kept their crew together through thick and thin even when it was painful. The fact that they seemed to have the same ideas of where to kiss, then be quick to blame the other when someone inevitably saw.

In terms of temper, they were quick to lose them. In terms of insults, they were quick to throw them. In terms of clothes, quick to lose them. And neither had any complaints about that.


	73. Windows To The Soul

**Windows Of The Soul**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, fluff, yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece isn't mine.

**Rating:** G

For 13drabbles set delta prompt four.

--

Someone had once said that eyes were the window to the soul.

It was a quote Sanji knew well; had spent his life trying to experience. When he met Nami and stared into her eyes, he couldn't see anything at all, doubting the words for the first time. If it didn't work with her, surely it was a lie! He should have been able to see something; Nami and him had a great budding romance between them, didn't they?

Yet when he looked into Zoro's eyes, he saw himself reflected back in them. And that confused him more than anything.


	74. Permanent

**Permanent**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, fluff, yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **One Piece is not mine.

**Rating:** G

For 13drabbles set delta prompt seven.

--

The time Sanji had joined the crew was always going to be etched into Zoro's memory. Not simply because he had joined, but because that had been the day that he had first faced Mihawk and obtained the scar adorning his chest like a medal.

Every time he looked at it, he was reminded of that day; more and more memories of the blonde sneaking into his mind as time passed on. Zoro didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, but smiled at them anyway. If he was going to remember, he was going to enjoy them.


	75. Health

**Health**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, fluff, yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, duh.

**Rating:** G

For 13drabbles set delta prompt five.

--

If there was one thing about Zoro that Sanji worried about, it was his health.

Whilst he took care of his needs (both as a cook and as a lover), the moment the idiot swordsman stepped onto a battlefield it was out of Sanji's hands. There was only so much he could do for him, especially when Zoro would practically make it his business to get as injured as possible. It was almost like the swordsman liked being in pain, and the blonde wasn't going to put that past him.

There was nothing he could do, yet he worried anyway.


	76. Necessity

**Necessity**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, fluff, yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece still isn't mine.

**Rating: **G

For 13drabbles set delta prompt six.

--

Until the time that the cook had joined the crew, things like food and drink had only been necessities that kept him alive. What they were and how they tasted didn't matter to him at all. In fact, until the very time he was almost too tired to do anything else, food was not on his mind at all. The important things had been training and travelling to beat Mihawk, then trying to protect the crew from the dangers they ran into.

But after Sanji had cooked for them that first time, Zoro had looked forward to meals ever since.


	77. Protection Is Pertinent

**Protection Is Pertinent**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, heavily implied sex, attempted humour, mild voyeurism, ooc (possibly), yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece isn't mine, yo.

**Rating:** PG-13

For 13drabbles set delta prompt ten.

--

Both Zoro and Sanji were shocked when they woke up one morning to a small parcel lying next to them. For one thing, they were only dressed in a sheet on the galley floor, and secondly they'd barely slept at all. Who had managed to find them and get that close when they were asleep, anyway?? After a brief argument over being caught, Sanji had reached down and opened the bag, going red to the tips of his ears when he saw the items inside. Zoro had taken the parcel then and simply been amused. Lubricant and condoms, eh?

As Sanji started getting pissy at him over it, he just shook his head and tackled the cook to the floor. Like he was going to let the gift go to waste; these things looked pretty expensive, and it was rare for them to get something so good for doing it. With his total lack of money and Sanji's cigarette addiction, they never had much money to begin with, so he took the things gratefully. For a little while, this meant he didn't have to borrow money from Nami, and that was only ever a good thing. He was sick of the interest piling up so much without adding to it. Soon enough however, he had the cook crying out and really got down to business, not noticing the figure in the other room at all.

Watching just long enough to make sure they were using them, Chopper made his slow way back to the men's quarters, smiling to himself. He was responsible for the crew's health after all; both physically and sexually. He'd known about their relationship for a while (everyone had; they weren't discreet) and it wouldn't do for either of them to get sick like that, would it?


	78. The Past

**The Past**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, vague nakamaship, mild angst, fluff, yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own One Piece. How odd.

**Rating:** G

For 13drabbles set delta prompt eight. Followed on by The Future.

--

The past was a topic neither of them ever discussed. Like Luffy, they never felt the need to know everything about their crew, no matter how close they were. When one became a Strawhat, they threw everything bad they disliked about themselves away and were reborn. That was just how things were.

So whether they became a little closer than with the rest or not, it was the same. Sanji didn't speak of starving on that island, and Zoro didn't talk about how he had lost Kuina. They didn't want each other's pity, and their relationship was better for it.


	79. The Future

**The Future**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, slight angst, fluff, yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own One Piece. How odd.

**Rating:** G

For 13drabbles set delta prompt nine. Follow up to The Past.

--

As with the past, the future was another thing they didn't talk about. As far as they were concerned, things would happen and they would go along with them without being held back by promises they didn't want to keep. They were going to fight for their dreams as it was; adding other things to that was unnecessary, and stupid.

Of course, whilst they didn't talk about it, that didn't mean that it wasn't on their minds.

Their fumbling in the dark would only continue until the time that one wanted to end it. Sanji knew Zoro could die the next time he faced Mihawk, and Zoro was aware that the cook's heart was easily swayed. Hell, with all of their constant battles it was probable that the dreams they fought so hard for would never get realised, but they just didn't want to think about it.

A relationship built on lust was best left alone. When they became bored, they would stop and both had silently vowed not to let it turn into more than that. Yet vows like those were hard to keep, and deep down they hoped that the future had them together for years to come.


	80. Dreams Can Predict The Future

**Dreams Can Predict The Future**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, attempted humour (probably confusing..), mild angst, yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own One Piece, you know.

**Rating:** PG

For 13drabbles set delta prompt eleven.

--

Roronoa Zoro did not have nightmares.

He never had and he never would; that was how it was.

At least until he had started fucking the cook. After that he could sense something changing in himself and the first time he jerked up out of his hammock in a cold sweat with wide eyes he tried to laugh it off. The fact he couldn't remember exactly what it was that had woken him was practically a godsend, so he shook it off and pretended he just needed to use the bathroom.

The second time it happened, it was harder to deny. For a start, he'd been to the toilet barely an hour before, so it was impossible to be that. Then coupling that with the fact that he had the distinct image of blonde hair matted with blood burned into his mind's eye, and it was obvious what was going on. Yet he managed to push the thought away and get back to sleep, shaking his head vigorously.

When the fifth one happened, he had no more excuses. He was having stupid nightmares. But there was really nothing to worry about: he'd be fine if he didn't piss Sanji off.


	81. Opportunities Can Be Lost In An Instant

**Opportunities Can Be Lost In An Instant**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings: **ZoroxSanji, attempted humour, yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece still is not mine.

**Rating:** G

For 13drabbles set delta prompt twelve.

--

Alone in the hotel, Sanji scowled and lit another cigarette. They'd made plans to come back here hours ago, and it was already dark outside. He didn't know why he'd even bothered. The second they had docked here the swordsman's hands had been all over him until he had kicked him in the head and promised to do this. After all, he'd had to stock up on groceries for the ship first. Zoro had reluctantly agreed to wait, and Sanji had gone on his way, taking his time to get everything perfect.

At the time they'd agreed on he had come back and waited in the foyer, losing his temper when an hour had passed without even a glimpse of green his way. Annoyed, he had booked a room anyway and given a description of the swordsman ("a grumpy green bastard"), going to wait for him. That had been two hours ago now, and he was wondering if maybe he should just go to sleep.

Stubbing the cigarette in the nearest ashtray, Sanji stripped off his clothes and went for a shower, not seeing Zoro outside looking around franticly.

Zoro was probably lost -- and had definitely lost his chance.


	82. Hungry Eyes

**Hungry Eyes**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings: **ZoSan, Implied sex, etc etc.

**Disclaimer: **One Piece isn't mine, damn.

**Rating:** PG-13

For onepieceyaoi100 this week.

--

It was only supposed to have happened once.

A hurried clinch in the galley caused by arousal, humiliation and impulse. It wasn't supposed to be anything more and he'd known that even as they'd pushed against each other. He was sure Zoro had known it too, like an unspoken agreement neither needed to voice. Soon afterwards they wrenched apart, acting like they were disgusted to even be in the same room. As Zoro had pulled up his pants and left with a bottle of booze, Sanji had caught his breath and lit a cigarette, flopping back against the nearest chair.

It hadn't been mentioned again since, yet as the days passed by Sanji found his eyes following Zoro's every move. Training, sleeping, eating; he watched it all, though he couldn't understand why. He was haunted by the memory of Zoro's skin on his own, the feeling of the swordsman's mouth pushing hard against his as climax hit and the fleeting sensation of fingertips brushing through his hair with a tenderness he couldn't describe.

After a week had flown by, Sanji had realised he was obsessed, locking himself in the galley and trying to cook the feelings right out. Of course, it was impossible. Being so close to where it took place was maddening, so much so that he couldn't take it. There was nothing he could do: if he left the room he would undoubtedly run into Zoro and jump him, but if he stayed he knew he would go insane from yearning.

Striding into the galley without a care, Zoro pulled the decision from his hands. Sanji tried desperately to ignore him yet his arms were flung around the swordsman's neck before he could stop himself.

The last thing he recalled was Zoro's fierce gaze as pleasure overtook him.


	83. Reunion

**Reunion**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, mild spoilers for recent chapters (i.e. timeskip), yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, fancy that!

**Rating:** G

* * *

Their reunion was one of silence. There was a long pause between them as they half-glared at each other, neither asking where the other had been. It wasn't as if Zoro wouldn't discuss his efforts if asked but he didn't feel like bringing it up for no reason. Though he had gotten stronger, it didn't seem like the time to brag - not that he would have done so anyway - since Sanji seemed secretive and unwilling to talk about what he'd been up to. The rest of the crew were chatting and hugging each other enthusiastically, but his attention was focused on the cook, who seemed too much unlike his past self.

Bored of the silence, the swordsman said the first thing that came to mind:

"Get yer ass in the kitchen and make me a sandwich." Zoro smirked, loving the twitching of Sanji's eye as his cheeks started to stain red. He couldn't help but enjoy teasing the cook, and though two years had passed nothing had changed between them. To him it was business as usual.

And that meant pissing off the cook until he got a foot swung at his head.

This time, however, it was different. Instead of the usual sort-of-play-but-actually-serious fighting, Sanji booted him in his now-blind side, taking Zoro by surprise. Before he really had time to react, it was followed up by another and he found himself crashing into the nearest wall. As he blinked away the pain and shifted into a sitting position, the chef just huffed and walked off with a hand in his hair; his whole posture screaming that he felt uncomfortable.

With a sigh, Zoro turned to sit with his back against the wall and closed his good eye. Better to just doze now that he was here, in this cosy sunny spot. Later, when he woke up he saw a solitary sandwich on a plate next to him. Opening it warily, he saw a simple sandwich of meat, cheese and a green slop of sauce.

Sauce in the shape of a heart.

Feeling his own face go red at the sight of a damned green heart, he put the bread back on and hastily rubbed in a circle; ruining Sanji's weird message. Lifting it to his mouth, he took an agressive bite, ignoring the taste on his tongue and the feelings of nostalgia it caused.

Stupid cook.


End file.
